the adventures of everyone!
by cool guy 33
Summary: This is a kind of sequel/spin off of "Truth or Dare". Some of the events are linked to Truth or Dare, otherwise they are just events that happen in soul society.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: YouTube.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, YouTube, or any videos on it.

Hi!~ this is kinda of the sequel to Truth or dare to the extreme! So here it is!

Everyone was sad I left, but I still kept in touch with all of my friends through email (or text messaging in Gin's case) it was hard to adjust to America. Not because of the language, but their strange customs. so... yeah. Here is what's going on at Seiretei:

* * *

Gin was EXTREMLY bored, so he slept. It was a slow day at Seiretei. There were few hollow alerts, and the squad training was done for the day. Ukitake was also sleeping, while Shunsui was surfing the web. Seiretei now had internet, so Shunsui wanted to watch some clips, the first thing he saw was YouTube.

It was magnificent! He could watch almost anything on it! Now, Shunsui is an idiot, we all know that. But he is responsible... I think. About 3 hours later, Gin woke up and decided to visit Shunsui. He shunpoed all the way to his office and crash landed. Why? A left over from April fools day. So here is how it went:

"ahh, what a nice day! No dis-" Shunsui was cut off by Gin hurtling into his office, crashing into him in the process.

Gin: ahh, ow ow! That hurt... oh! Hi Shunsui!

Shunsui: uhg blagh gan? hifj kge ya harg? (uhg, back Gin? Why are you here?)

Gin: I just wanted to see what ya were doin.

Shunsui: oh! Well I was on the internet and I came across YouTube!

Gin: is it really that great?

Shunsui: oh yeah! Here, let me show you!

And they spent the entire day watching videos on YouTube. But all days must come to an end... they went to sleep... but the next day...

Gin: haha! omg, I gotta ask if this is real. *shunpos to the 1st division*

Sasakibe: ahh, wha-

Gin, for the second time, crashes into someone while shunpoing.

Sasakibe: ow, Ichimaru Taicho! What are you doing here?

Gin: haha, I'm here for this! *plays video on computer he brought*

Sasakibe: …. HUH? how the heck did you get that?

Gin: hehe, I guess someone stalked you... but HA! is that funny! And this has 5 million views too!

Sasabike: EH?

Gin shunpos away, leaving a dumbfounded Sasabike behind.

Gin embarrassed many people with YouTube. He was loose! He left a trail of shocked people behind. He just LOVED surfing the web.

Gin: hmm... whoa! The four axis of awesome... whoah... ONLY 4 CHORDS? I'm gonna try it! *shunpos to the fourth division* (Unohana got a piano for some reason.)

after about 30 minutes.

Gin: alright! I think I got the chords down! Alright... so I gotta start it a little like don't stop believing...

he starts playing... and plays real well.

Gin:... um, let's see... I said it's too late, too apologize. It's too late. ("Apologize" by OneRepublic.)

(Gin's a pretty good singer... idk why myself, but it seems like he's got talent.)

Gin continued to experiment with these songs for about 2-3 hours. But, here's what happened during those hours.

Isane was passing by when she heard this heavenly voice. She was against peeking, but curiousity got the better of her and she finally peeked. Imagine her shock when she saw Gin playing the Piano and singing. She strained her ears to listen.

Gin: 'Cause our time is short, this is, this is, this is our fate I'm yours. (he adjusted the tempo of the

chords with the songs.) (oh! And this is "I'm yours" my Jason Mraz.)... I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naïve. I'm just out to find, the better part of me. I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane, I'm a bird plane, I'm a bird plane. ("Birdplane" by axis of awesome.) I want to be forever young, do you really want to live, forever young. ("forever young" by Alphaville)... haha, this really is amusing... hmmm

Isane was mesmerized (Gin was still playing the chords as he thought) by Gin's voice, and how he played the piano. She shook here head and snuck off to tell people. After about... 10 minutes, 12 vice captains (including Isane) and 7 captains were spying on Gin.

Gin:... Can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough, for this wide-eyed wanderer. That we got, this far... some will win, some will lose, some were born to sing the blues! ("don't stop believin'" by Journey.) haha this is fu-

Gin abruptly is cut off when he notices multiple presences by the door. He walks over and reveals the eavesdroppers. They all sweat drop as they see Gin looking at them.

Rangiku: u-uh... hey Gin. It's been ages since I've heard you sing, so I decided to some and here how you sound...

now, Gin normally NEVER gets angry. He'll be mad, but never angry. So thus the saying. "when someone who doesn't normally get angry get's angry. You should be VERY worried." I mean think about it! When, in any of the chapters of "Truth or Dare to the extreme" does he get really angry? (the thing with the muffin dream does NOT count.) but this was one of the few times he got REAL angry, furious.

Gin: *angry mark*... were you eaves dropping?

Isane: ummm... no?

Gin: *2 more angry marks* (what made it even scarier, Gin was SMILING/GRINNING while he was angry) wrong... answer!

Rangiku, Kira, and Aizen instantly go pale and shunpo as far away as possible. While everyone is frozen in place. (except for Unohana who carried Isane with her back to her office) Gin's smile grew wider.

Gin: now, let me show you how an Ichimaru deals with Eavesdroppers.

While Gin was doing his Spartan punishment, Unohana prepared 14 rooms for the poor Shinigami who couldn't escape... 30 minutes later, the 14 Shinigami were dropped off by Gin, who had calmed down, and went back to continue what he was doing.

Gin sighed when he shunpoed to his room, he even rubbed the back of his head. "_man, they heard me sing! God, I'm sooo glad she wasn't here to see, or hear me sing... man, I wonder when she's gonna visit?she constantly texts me, and yet she can't visit us... jeez, it's been a few weeks since she left. I haven't been seeing much of Yami-kun or Harribel-san either... ahh!_

Gin flopped down face down onto his bed. _Rain, Etapa, Timmy, and Stebbin are soooo busy with school that they don't come anymore, and Siari ain't talking ta me. So sad..._ Gin fell asleep for the rest of the day...

* * *

So what do you think? I know it kinda sucks, but ah, the next one will be me and how I'm getting along in the U.S!

Yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :)/Cooly :]

P.S. Do you guys think I should Cooly or Cool guy 33 for my signature?


	2. Chapter 2: how am I doing? great

Chapter 2: how am I doing? Great.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Great... absolutely peachy.

* * *

Me: WTH? (what the hell) do you think I'm stupid? (I say it in Japanese)

Frank: huh? Ya freak! I can't understand a word you're saying! (English)

Bob: oh! Let me try and communicate with her! H-O-W A-R-E Y-O-U?

Me: (I can understand everything they're saying, I just chose not to speak English.) That's it! I'm pulling out Zangetsu! (English)

Frank: oi! You can speak English? Zangetsu?

Me: yeah, it's my Zanpakuto, I can talk with it, it's my sword, he has a soul and everything!

Now, Japanese people would be able to comprehend it pretty well, considering some people see hollows and such... but America is different.

Bob: just ignore her, she's crazy, I guess it come with being a girl.

Me: ZANGETSU!

It appears in my hand, the guys are freaking out right now. I smirk.

Me: now do you think I was making it up? GETSUGA TENSHOU!

I slice the school in half, cutting off their hair in the process.

Me: be grateful that Gin, Yami, Rain, Timmy, Etapa, Stebbin, or Harribel aren't here! They would murder you, count this as a warning.

I shunpo back to my new home (this was during dismissal)

Frank:... HOLY $*#!

Bob: we gotta tell the principle!

I come back home.

Mom: welcome home! I'm gla-... why do you look so pissed?

Me: I don't want to talk about it.

Dad: did you blow up the school?

Me: no.

Mom: did you slice it in half? (we told her everything when Dad accidentally used Kido.)

Me:... Maybe.

Mom: Ha! I win!

Dad: darn... well, you did last longer than we thought.

Me: yeah... HEY! What did you just say about your own daughter?

Mom: it was a good run... so what do we do?

Dad: we'll just act like Cooly was here the whole time... um... Cooly! Your Mom was in the middle of making Supper! Finish making it!

Me: ALRIGHT!

and that was our plan... then next day in Japan.

Yami: ACHOO! someone must be thinking about me.

Stebbin: ACHOO! someone must be thinking about me.

Rain: ACHOO! someone must be thinking about me.

Gin: ACHOO! someone must be thinking about me.

Harribel: ACHOO! someone must be thinking about me.

Timmy: ACHOO! someone must be thinking about me.

All of them: hmm, let's see how Cooly's school is going... *all flip to the American news Channel.*

Male reporter (Carl):... and see this picture.

A picture of the school sliced in half.

Everyone sweat drops.

Female reporter (Venessa): it's just awful! There were 2 boys claiming it was the new Japanese transfer student, but they were found eating potato salad. It was an awful lie.

Carl: yes, who could blame that innocent, fragile girl for such a destructive thing?

Gin: _you know nothing._

Timmy: Cooly is not fragile at all.

Yami: she's a monster.

Stebbin: well, well, she held out longer then I expected.

Etapa: is it really that bad in America?

Rain: hmm, nice, she covered her tracks well... wonder if the mum knows about it too?

Harribel: hmm fragile huh? You gotta be kidding me, you haven't seen what she's like when it comes to Paint ball, food fights, and dodge ball...

Carl: until the source is known, and the building is rebuilt, the students will not be able to attend School.

Everyone: yay, good for you Cooly!

Meanwhile...

Me: ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO! Uhg *sniff* I either have a cold, or 6 people are thinking about me...

* * *

so how am I doing? great, just great.

Yours truly,  
Cooly :)


	3. Chapter 3: Wow Wow Wubbzy

Chapter 3: wow wow wubbzy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Wow Wow Wubbzy.

Hehe, a psychological experiment conducted by Mayuri.

* * *

Now, we all know that Division 12's captain is Mayuri Kurotsuchi. They are the technological researchers... and the captain is psychologically unstable... but here is one experiment that Captain Yamamoto approved on to be done by the entire Gotei 13's Captain and vice captains.

(excluding himself and his Vice captain.) all you had to do was watch wow wow Wubbzy for 6 hours strait for 3 days... now Gin and Kira would've LOVED to participate, but Gin was sick, and with Unohana absent for the experiment, SOMEONE had to take care of him, so Kira stayed behind as the dutiful Vice captain and took care of Gin... so, 3 days later.

Renji: god, I HATE Wow Wow Wubbzy.

Kurotsuchi: yes, yes, yes, I have to agree... cripes, I'm turning into Walden, oh well.

And that, my friends, was the start of a disaster.

Gin: *sniff* guess I did have a cold... ah well, let's see how everyone is after the experiment...

Kira; I hope Momo and Aizen are alright.

Gin: yeah... whoa!

Gin accidently bumps into Momo who appears out of no where.

Momo: Lavender lollipops! *covers mouth*

Gin: hmm? Huh? Lavender whatty?

Momo: ah! Um, sorry captain Ichimaru! u-um, this is from the captain Aizen.

She gives Gin a basket of dried Persimmons.

Gin: why thank ya very much!

Momo stutters a your welcome and shunpos off.

Kira: I wonder what she said.

Gin: I have no idea, let's go see Renji chan!

Kira: okay.

They shunpo off to the 6th division, Gin eating Persimmons on the way there.

Renji was doing some paper work when Gin and Kira flew through the window. (actually Gin was the one who crashed in. Kira was only following his lead.) Renji stared at them.

Renji:... hey.

Gin: hi!~

Kira: hello Renji-kun.

Renji: oi! Kira! Why did you have to bring that thing along? *points at Gin*

Kira: T-that's not nice! Apologize to captain Ichimaru!

Gin: nah, It's fine, I'm used to it... boo! *sprays Renji with a cat sprayer.*

Renji:... that's Kooky.

Kira: huh?

Renji punches himself on the head.

Renji: i-it's nothing! Thank you for visiting captain Ichimaru! Kira!

Kira and Gin: ah...

they both leave...

Gin: something is DEFINITELY wrong with Renji.

Kira: I think so too, what do you think is wrong with him?

Gin: I know it has something to do with the experiment Kurotsuchi... I can't help but think I've heard those phrases somewhere... what were they again?

Kira: well, Hinamori said "Lavender lollipops!" or something like that. And Renji just said "that's kooky"

Gin: *claps* now I know! It's from nick Jr! From that show called wow wow wubbzy!

Kira: and how do you know that?

Gin:... I have a lot of free time on my hands.

Kira: well, let's go visit the tenth division.

Gin: kay!

They go and check how Toushiro is doing...

Gin: hey! Shiro-chan! What was the experiment like?

Toushiro:... I rather not talk about it... gosh, I wonder if I should play a little bit of kickitty kick ball?...ah *slaps himself on the head*

Kira: what? Were you forced to watch wow wow wubbzy or something?

Toushiro:... something like that.

Gin: I'm gonna check on Ran-chan.

Kira: kay, I'll try and fix Toushiro...

Gin: Ran-chan! Are you okay?

Rangiku: yeah, I'm fine... at least I didn't play batty bat ball... ah *bangs head against wall.*

Gin: oh no! You've been affected too!... how do I fix this... umm... I guess this is kinda like hypnosis... in order to free someone from it you must say something that will shock them soooo much that they snap out of it... only problem is, is that I won't know if it works or not... oh well, it's worth a try...

Rangiku: hmm, wow wow Gin, you're mumbling to your self! What are you thinking?

Gin: *turns red* you... are unattractive...

Rangkiu: ha? I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN! GINNY, YOU'RE SOOO MEAN!

Gin: oh! It worked! She's calling me Ginny.

Toushiro: HUH?

Kira: yeah, you're REALLY tall...

Toushiro: well, it was about time you noticed...

Kira: CAPTAIN! I snapped Captain Hitsugaya out of it!

Gin: same here! I think I know how this thing works!

Thus, they went around insulting everyone... the last one left was Kenpachi... oh this should be interesting.

Kenpachi:... *whistles the wow wow wubbzy theme song.*

Gin appears out of nowhere.

Kenpachi: hello Captain Ichimaru! Nice day today isn't it?

Gin: _okay, now I KNOW there is something wrong with him._ Kenpachi! You are a weak, spineless, good for no-

Gin wasn't able to finish that sentence because Kenpachi was currently trying to kill him.

Kenpachi: I DARE YA TA SAY THAT AGAIN YOU MOTHER $^#%&$!

Gin: ohh, someone is getting a little aggressive. *knock Kenpachi out with a blow to the head*

Gin: ow ow! *rubs left hand* that hurt! I think you fractured my hand! ow...

Kira: are you okay captain?

Gin:... no, Kenpachi has a REALLY hard head... uhg, I'm going to Unohana.

Kira: have fun, I think I'm going to visit Cooly.

Gin:... can you wait for me?

Kira: yeah, I'm gonna go get the others... get well soon!

Gin: kay!~

* * *

and thus, havoc in the U.S begins.

Yours truly,  
Cooly :)


	4. Chapter 4: hmm, no name for this chapter

Chapter 4: hmm, no name for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Hmm, nice to know you guys are thinking about me.

* * *

In the U.S...

Me: oh yeah! I'm going canoeing! Better get my stuff ready!

And then we drive to a Big lake... meanwhile in Japan.

Ace: let's go!

Kira: yeah.

Gin: Cooly text me! They're canoeing!

Etapa: really? Then let's go and ruin her serene day.

Gin: now you're talking! Wow, we're turning into Cooly.

Yami: no arguments there, it's like a disease of crazy, you are part to blame too!

Ace: let's go!

Everyone: YEAH!

meanwhile, I was blissfully unaware what my friends were planning.

Dad: we're here! I'm gonna go rent a canoe, you guys grab a table!

Mom: okay, come on Cooly.

We find a table and my mom starts to unpack, while I just look around... I went through some bushes and.. BAM!

Me: oww... WTH? who... wait... guys?

Yami: ouch, hiya!

Etapa: nice, you sliced the school.

Ace: we all knew it was bound to happen.

Timmy: hi!

Stebbin: yo Cooly, you really held back out there.

Harribel: yeah! It was AWESOME!

Rain: yeah, I think you should learn to control your temper.

Me: why is everyone commenting about the thing with the school?

Gin; because it was awesome!

Kira: yeah, one of the few destructive things I admired.

Me: so the guys who are alive, you guys in Gigai?

Everyone: yeah, it's kinda itchy.

Me: haha, okay, let's go show my parents.

Yami: but wont your mom freak?

Me: nah, we told her... she even bet with my dad on what I would do to the school, blow it up, or slice it in half. My mom won.

Rain: ohhh...okay!

And can you imagine the look of horror on my dad's face (being the former 14th captain, he knows what Gin is like) when he saw Gin, but then relaxed when he saw Kira.

Gin: hello captain 14 chan!~ I haven't seen you in such a long time!

Dad:...''-.- yeah, hi.

Me: haha, so I guess we gotta split into teams... dad, wanna ride with Gin?

Dad: 0.0 NO! I'll be dead before we reach the shore!

Me: alright, I'll ride with him _why do I always have to ride with him?_ let's split into teams!

Etapa: I'll ride with Kira.

Yami: I'll ride with Timmy!

Harribel: I'll ride with Rain.

Ace: I guess that leaves me and Stebbin.

Me: alright, get life vests and try to not kill each other.

Everyone: yes mam!

And thus, the chaos started...

Me: Gin... have you ever done this before?

Gin: nope, have you?

Me: yes... once... counting this experience.

Gin: so I'll take that as a no... I guess it was bad to pair up 2 inexperienced people with canoes together...

meanwhile, everyone was gliding no problem.

Me: okay... so let's try it.

It took 10 minutes, but we finally got the hand of it.

Gin: wanna go around the island?

Me: sure.

It wasn't until we rounded the island that we realized our mistake.

Me: crap! Too many branches!

Gin: arg!

While we were trying to avoid them, we both accidentally leaned on the same side at once. And SPLASH!

Me: wait, ah!

Gin: aw man!

We flipped and landed on the shore of the island.

Gin: haha.

Me: haha my butt... hey, don't you feel spiritual pressure?

Gin: yeah, it kinda feels like hollows, but worse... maybe 200 huge hollows?

Me: is that all... wait... WHAT?

there was a screech.

Gin: we gotta ditch the canoe and warn everyone.

We reached the shore, and on the way we told everyone.

I watched as they started pouring out of the sky. I said through gritted teeth.

Me: guys? Did you lead a bunch of Hollows to the U.S?

Everyone:... maybe?

Me: MAN! YOU GUYS ARE HOPELESS! GOD, THANK GOD NO-

Man: christ! What is that!

Everyone starts to scream as they see the Hollows.

Me:... get Aizen... and tell Yamamoto to get his fat butt over here.

Yami: kay!~

Me: gosh... why can they see them? Oh well, time to go Shinigami guys.

Everyone groans and goes Shinigami, we start hacking down the Hollows.

Yamamoto: how is this possible? There is a barrier protecting this area... Gin, what did you do?

Gin: nothing! Gosh! Why does everyone think it's me when something goes wrong?

Everyone: because it's normally true.

Gin:... hmm, true..

Aizen: well, we can't have people know that we exist and of our powers... so RETURN to your Gigais.

Everyone returns to their gigais.

Gin: so what now? We can't just let them run loose.

Me: crap, the military and reporters are gonna be here in 30 minutes!

Aizen: what should we do?

Me: oh! Let me call Con, he's my next door neighbor. He knows about the Hollows and shinigami,

I'm sure he can help us!

Aizen: you know a lot of people.

Gin: yeah, ah well. Call him.

Me: kay *dials Con's house number.* Ah! Hey Con!

Con: hey Cooly, whats up?

Me: Hollows, at the lake, get your equipment and get your butt over here.

Con: alright.

Me: 5,4,3,2,1,0

Con: I'm here.

Me: alright, you know the problem, deal with it.

Con: hmm, well, we can try salt!

Everyone sweat drops.

Yami: are you sure?

Timmy: yeah, I don't think salt will work.

Con: try!

Me: fine, I go around and spray salt everywhere...

nothing.

Me: well that was dumb.

Con: exorcism! Go around with a cross!

Me:... no, really, try and think for real.

Con: fine, just go and take this AK-47 and fill your reiatsu with it, it will shoot special bullets, the more reiatsu you put in, the stronger the blast.

Me: thank you! Everyone, grab a gun a let's roll!

We wipe them out.

Gin: I think I'm keeping this.

Con: go ahead, I have plenty.

Me: okay, next time you guys some to visit me, do it in person.

Kira: kay, let's go back before the cops come.

Dad: alright!

Everyone went home and the police were bewildered, what went on here? The U.S will never know...

Me: night.

Dad: night.

Mom: night.

Meanwhile in Seiretei...

Gin: good night Kira.

Kira: good night Captain... I'll make sure to get your candy for you tomorrow.

Gin: thanks... tomorrow will be an interesting day indeed.

Kira:... I'll prepare the apology muffin baskets.

Gin: heheh, good night.

Kira: goodnight again.

Meanwhile... the gang is...

Yami: night.

Timmy: night.

Rain: night.

Ace: night.

Etapa: night.

Harribel: night.

Stebbin: night.

Yami: we should do that again sometime.

Ace: oh yeah... well I'll say this for everybody, that was FUN!

Everyone: yeah!

And we all go to sleep...

* * *

so? how do you like it? Let me know!

Yours truly,  
Cooly :)


	5. Chapter 5: poor me

Chapter 5: poor me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

….. omg, everyone at my school is gonna die.

It was 6 A.M in the morning, almost all of Seiretei was asleep... but it seems like one person rises REAL early... Gin was asleep in his pajamas... kind. He was wearing a white tee shirt and black pants. When someone called him using a hell butterfly...

Hell butterfly (Dude): Captian Ichimaru.

Gin: eghalfsad. Hmmm. (still asleep)

Dude: captain Ichimaru!

Gin: glah *turns away from Dude*

Dude: *snaps* CAPTAIN Ichimaru! WAKE THE $^#% UP!

Gin: WAH! *falls out of bed.*

Dude: Jesus_ Christ, he even grins when he falls out of bed. _A message from captain Yamamoto: Captain Ichimaru! Please come to the 1st division immediately

Gin: WTF, it's 6 AM, crazy old Geezer. *shunpos to the first division.*

Yamamoto:... Captain Ichimaru!... you're frowning...

Gin: *all traces of a smile are erased, and are replaced by a big frown* what the hell do you want at 6 AM in the morning?

Yamamoto:... it concerns Cooly.

Gin: *grins again* so what's my mission?

Yamamoto:_ jeez, Cooly and Ichimaru are such good friends... I should use that motive more often. _Well, about the Hollow incident yesterday...

Gin: IT WASN'T ME!

Yamamoto: calm down, I know it wasn't your fault now... but it seems the barricade has weakened... we need you to go there and eliminate any hollows immediately. Everyone in America can see them, so you need to exterminate the as quickly as possible.

Gin:... can I live in Cooly's house?

Yamamoto: I just contacted her dad, he said as long as you don't destroy their house, you're all good. You leave at 10 AM, the gate to the living world has not been working, so it will take at least 2 hours to get there.

Gin:... bye!

And thus... I was gonna be put through hell... or fun at my school... but hell when he gets to my house... "=.= (it's because of sleep battling I say this)

4 hours later Gin left for America... and some very interesting things happened... they are all connected.

Ukitake: *yawns* I'm gonna make some tea...

well, Gin is very considerate, he left almost all of the captains a farewell gift...

Ukitake: hmm, *sips "tea"* taste a little funny... kind of like coffee... crap, it is coffee!

before he could drink water, his mind went blank... I will show you later what happens...

Gin just left a bunch of pranks like broken cups, silly string, all of that stuff... but Ukitake's prank would bring misfortune to Seiretei...

Shunsui: seems like Gin left us some farewell gifts... hmm, I wonder what Gin left Ukitak-

he was cut off when something sprang right in front of him.

Shunsui: Ukitake! What are you do-

Ukitake: *kisses Shunsui and runs as fast as he can to the other divisions.*

Shunsui:...? Gin... what on earth did you give Ukitake?

And after about, 2 hours, chaos...

Yamamoto: I've issued this emergency meeting... mainly to ask, who gave Joushiro coffee?

Aizen: who else would?

Yamamoto: Gin, that boy. What am I going to do with him.

Toushiro: hold on, I'm a bit confused... I didn't know Ukitake got hyper.

Kira: that's right! Since you weren't there at THAT time... *shudders*

Rangiku:... guh, it's one of the rare times I think someone is more destructive than Ginny.

Toushiro: whoa whoa, back it up! What happened?

Yamamoto: I will tell you... a long time ago, just when coffee had arrived at Seiretei, Gin and Ukitake decided to try some, at the time, Joushiro favored Gin because he was a kid. They both drank it, it had some traumatizing effects for them though. Caffine. The one thing neither of them should have. Because Gin was a child, he couldn't consume that much and quickly burnt out in an hour or so... but Joushiro was a man... he drank 3 cups... he was bouncing for 6 days strait. They were both loose... it was awful.

Kira:... but I don't think it will be as bad as last time though... he only had 1 cup, and I smelled the cup, Gin was merciful and decaffeinated it a bit... 8 hours at most.

Shunsui: so what should we do?

Yamamoto: evacuate the entire Gotei 13 and head underground, do not hesitate to blast a Kido spell at Ukitake.

Meanwhile... in my house...

Me:... okay, you can sleep in my room since you can't sleep anywhere else... on three condition.

Gin: yes?

Me: you will sleep in my closet like Rukia does in Ichigo's house... don't worry, my closet is pretty big, and I don't have much clothes... second condition... you must supervise for any field trips i have... third condition... NO MORE SLEEP BATTLING! (see truth or dare to the extreme to know what I'm talking about.)

Gin:... okay.

Mom: NO! YOU WILL NOT HAVE A BOY SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU!

Me and Gin: what about Harribel and Etapa?

Mom:... I trust them! But he is an older man! He might take advantage of you!

Me:...

Gin...

Me: forgive me mother, but WHAT THE HELL?

Gin: you would really think I would do that? come on, I've slept in your house before!

Mom: on a different floor.

Me: and plus, he's gonna sleep in a closet.

Gin: yup, I moved all of my stuff in already, so...

Me and Gin: HAH!

Mom: oh dear, it's like you multiplied like Naruto does, changing the appearance of the clone you make.

Me:... you've been watching too many animes!

Gin: yeah!that's fiction! This is the real deal!

Dad: uh, huh, well, have fun... and don't you touch Cooly or I will be merciless.

Gin: kay, kay, geez, ye little faith?

Me:... haha we're gonna have so much...

Mom and dad: *gives the warning glare*

Gin: good, studying together...

Mom: have fun!

Dad: *hands something to me* if gin tries to do anything to you, press this button.

Me:... I don't think I will ever need to use this button, but for the sake of you, I won't throw it away.

Dad: that's a good girl, now you go and have some fun STUDYING.

Gin: *salutes* yes sir!

we both rush upstairs before it gets any more awkward than it was then...we play a few jokes and go to sleep... but in Seiretei.. things are a little different.

Kira: CAPTAIN AIZEN! NOOOOO!

Aizen:... this is the end... goodbye.

Ukitake comes down and smashes a giant... bottle of sake? (Shunsui's division probably) onto Aizens head.

Kira: why? why did you throw away your life so easily?

Mom: CAPTAIN AIZEN! *sniff* Captain Ukitake... why?

Ukitake: MWAHAHA! I LIKe chOcoLATe milk!

Yamamoto:... your sacrifice will be remembered...

Renji:... Captain Aizen... I'm GONNA GO IN FOR THE BODY!

Kira and Rukia: NO!

Renji: it was nice knowing you guys. *runs to Aizens body/corpse.*

Ukitake: I won't let you pazz! *dives for Renji*

Renji: catch! *tosses Aizen's body to Yamamoto.

Ukitake: hello little buddy... *grabs Renji from behind and drags him into the darkness.*

Shunsui: "=.= Ukitake...

Byakuya: "=.= Abarai... how am I gonna find a replacement?

…. a few hours later...

Kira: CAPTAIN SHUNSUI! NOOOOOOOOO!

Shunsui: *gulps* hehe, I was careless, getting caught by the enemy... goodbye, everyone.

Rangiku: NOOOOOO! MY DRINKING BUDDY!

Ukitake: say hello to my little fr- *collapses*

Yamamoto: finally, the sugar rush/caffeine rush is over...

Toushiro:.. hey... is Ukitake okay? Blood is coming out of his mouth.

Unoahana:... I'll treat him with Aizen... but I'll treat him at Ichimaru's division... for some reason that division is untouched...

Soi fon: let's go check...

and there, hanging from the entrance, the back entrance, the west gate, and the east gate, were pieces of paper written on them: "Evil stay out of this area." but on Gin's door was: "Evil, be gone!" everyone sweat dropped...

Byakuya:... talismans? That Ichimaru is smarter than he appears.

Yamamoto: what is the damage report?

Dude (the hell butterfly): the damages in Division 1... 3 burnt down buildings, 5 bathrooms filled with marshmallows (melted), all of the paper work was either burnt or shredded. Graffiti along the west halls, food scattered everywhere... and 5 bodies... the second division... half of the buildings were burnt down and all of the water works are messed up... the third division, no casualties.

The fourth division, all of the medical supplies are wrecked, practically the entire Division itself was either smashed to bits, or burnt down... except a persimmon tree. The fifth division... Captain Aizen might be dead... so I guess one casualty. The floorboards are rigged, and there are traps everywhere. 5 butterflies went in... only one came out... barely alive... poor guys... division 6:... you can go see for yourself... the entire division is drowned in feathers.

Division 7: injured men and the entire west wing is gone. Division 8:... the same as division 4. Division nine... all of the entrances are super glued shut. Division 10... candy everywhere. Division 11: posters of Unicorns everywhere... and half of the division is destroyed... division 12... all of the experiments were destroyed, Captain Kurotsuchi is still in a state of shock... and Division 13 is untouched. That concludes the damage report.

Yamamoto: *face palms himself* uhg... well, it's still better than last time.

Dude: I agree... wasn't all of Seiretei Burnt down?

Yamamoto:... let's not talk about that... I wonder if Gin's karma is getting back to him...

but it was the exact opposite.

Gin was dreaming about blowing hueco mundo up... the end.

* * *

Okay first of all... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time but my computer had so many viruses I couldn't even acess my file, in the end we ended up deleting all of em and restarting my computer... but that's why I have back up! Everything was saved on my flash drive! So I'm REAL sorry about the HUGE delay.

Yours truly,  
Cooly :)


	6. Chapter 6: the next day

Chapter 6:... the next morning... "=.=

Disclaimer:... I do not own bleach...

in Seiretei... well, you can probably imagine what they were doing... they were fixing the buildings... so until that's finished... I will tell you what the first week was like...

* * *

Gin: ah, I'm so tired! *opens the closet door* Good morning Co-... wow.

Me: ugh ah blah... why are you up so early?

Gin: sorry! I guess it's the time difference... what time is it?

Me:... 6 A.M... *sigh* I guess I'll go make us some breakfast then...

Gin: yay! Breakfast! The most important meal of the day!

Me: yeah, yeah... hey, go back in the closet while I change... and if you peek... like I said in another story to Somebody... I WILL GUT YOU AND SPLIT YOUR INNARDS ON A GRILL! And a bunch of other nasty stuff, so be careful.

Gin: "=.= h-hai. (yes) *goes back in the closet.*

Me:... alright! You can come out now! Let's go and have some breakfast!

Gin:... okay. (we're speaking Japanese by the way.)

we eat some breakfast, shortly after my mom and dad come down and prepare for work.

Mom:... so yeah, I wo-... Cooly! It's rare for you to get up on your own!

Me:... Gin woke me up.

Dad: *glares* did you see her ch-

Gin: no, I'm not a pervert, I ya want a pervert, then go ta Shunsui.

Mom: so, when is the bus coming to pick you up?

Me:... Dad is driving me to school and chaperoning for my field trip today... right?

Dad:... I am?

Mom:... oh my, Cooly, your dad has an important meeting today... I'm sorry.

Dad: don't worry, I'll make it up to you.

Me: nah, I'm actually not that sad... Gin is here so he'll probably sub in for you.

Gin: yeah... let's go, while it's still early, we can shunpo there.

Me: hehe, race ya!

Gin: okay... ready... se- go! *shunpos*

Me: wha! That's cheating! *shunpos after him*

so, when we got there...

Gin: *whispers*so are those the two that annoyed you?

Me: yeah.. they're real but heads.

Gin:... nice, they're in our group...

Teacher: alright! We have a new chaperone! Please introduce yourself.

Gin: Hi! I'm Ichimaru Gin, nice to meet you! (Japanese)

Everyone: ?

Me: *slaps Gin on the shoulder* English! (English)

Gin: ah! Sorry, I just came from Japan... I'm Gin Ichimaru! Nice to meet you! (English)

Sabrina: wow, Cooly and Gin's English is very good, no accent!

Frank: wow, is this a kidnapping? That guy doesn't look anything like that girl.

Bob: it's a gangster... er, what do those crazy Japanese call them... Yakuza! That's it! He's definitely a Yakuza!

Gin: *angry mark* hmm, we're gonna have a whole lot of fun... *imagines about super gluing them to their seats, and shooting arrows at them.*

Me: down boy, remember? You can't cause any trouble or I'll whoop you.

Gin: yes ma'am.

Everyone: *sweat drops* wow, it's like Cooly is the one who really is the chaperone.

we finally go out to the woods...

Gin: hmm, it's kind of nice here.

Me: of course, but remember Gin! This isn't Japan anymore! You can't go on and do all of those pranks except on April fools day.

Gin:... I'll be strong.

Me: of course you will...

Gin: what's with that doubtful look?

Me: because I know you brought trouble with you.

Gin: oh yeah well

I'll leave the conversation like that, everyone saw us bickering. Finally it started to get physical. It started with Gin giving me a noogie. Then I hit him on the head... and it was ON! We started fighting. Everyone looked at us in surprise and fear, because the fight we were fighting was very dangerous.

Teacher: COOLY! STOP FIGHTING WITH YOUR CHAPERONE!

Me: whoops...

Gin: haha! You got scolded!

Me: shut up, I'm gonna tell on you! I'm gonna tell Aizne you harrased me and-

Gin: hey! Don't lie!

Me: hehe, now I found your weak point!

Teacher: ! Are you related to her?

Gin: nope.

Teacher: distantly related?

Me: nope.

Teacher: your parent's friend?

Gin and me: no

Teacher: what are you? Her dad's worst nightmare?

Gin and Me: Bingo!

Teacher:...

Me: he's my friend actually.

Teacher: how old is he?

Me: 21.

Teacher: address him properly!

Me and Gin: over our cold, lifeless bodies.

Teacher: whatever! Um, so explore at your own will... and be back here in 6 hours for lunch!

Everyone: okay!

We all go our separate ways... Gin having no idea where they were going... 3 hours later.

Me: we're lost.

Gin: yeah, totally lost.

Shelby: hey! Where did Bob and frank go?

Gin: I don't know.

Me: and we don't care. Better off dead anyways.

Gin: yup!

Everyone looks at us.

Gin: fine! Everyone wait here while me and Cooly look for those idiots.

Cooly: why?

Gin: fine, Con, come with.

Con: hehe, let's go!

…. 30 minutes later.

Me:... OKAY! Who's idea was it to check a cave!

Con and Gin: sorry.

Me: uhg!

We were being chased by a VERY hungry bear.

Con puts his hands together.

Me: good! Pray for our survival!

Gin: no... I know what he's gonna pray for.

Me: huh?

Con:... please Chuck norris, give me the strength of your round house kick!

Gin: yeah! What he said!

Me: ARE YOU ALL IDIOTS?

Bear: !

Con stops and does a round house kick, the bear is down...

Me:...

Con: oh yeah! Ha! Now, who owes me an apology?

Me:... no one, look *points behind Con*

Con: huh? *looks* crap.

Gin: oof.

The bear was still conscious... and it was PISSED.

Con: oh FML

Me: yeah, FYL

Gin: totally.

The bear was about to go BAM and hit us to the rings of Saturn, but... 2 idiots showed up... bringing in some unwanted company with them.

Frank: HELP US!

Bob: THERE ARE MONSTERS! MOMMY!

Me: oh, man up.

Con: seriously.

Me: hmm... oh wow, an vasto lorde.

Gin: *whistles* ya don't see that very often.

Con: how are we gonna deal with it? Are we gonna use spiritually powered AK-47's to kill it?

Me: nah... let me show ya a little treat,

Gin, con, and the two idiots: ?

Me: I'm gonna show you guys my zanpakuto... watch carefully... *summons zanpakuto*

Con and Gin: I don't have a very good feeling about this.

Me: don't worry, I'll hold back.

Con and Gin: oh, okay!

Me: hehe.

Dark reiatsu starts to gather.

Gin: okay, bad feeling's back.

Con: I don't know, It could be like Ichigo's reiatsu...

Me: it's been a while, here I go... Itami o miru (show them pain), Yami no ryu! (dragon of darkness)

Gin:... that translates into dragon of darkness right?

Con: okay, bad feeling's back.

My sword turns black, the guard turns into 2 wings, the bottom of my sword has a dragon's head engraved onto it... the eyes were red. So my ENTIRE sword (except the eyes) was black.

Me: prepare yourself... I will make your death as slow as possible.

Gin and Con pale, while the two idiots fainted (REAL manly)

Me: hehe, prepare yourself, it's been a while... hmm, well, here I go!... *dead serious expression* open,

Jigoku! (pit of hell. Pleasant name isn't it?)

I swing the sword around me in a full circle, then I drive it into the ground. Suddenly, a large, ominous pit opens up. The Vasto Lorde desperately tries to stay on top, the feeling he was getting from my pit was not pleasant. Gin and Con shrink and hide behind a boulder. He finally got sucked in, I looked at them and smiled my usual smiles.

Me: let's go! Don't worry! It won't hurt you.

Con: "=.= uh, okay.

Gin: "-.- (I'm doing this one because his eyes are in slits!) um... are we going in?

Me: yeah, bring those punks with us.

Con and Gin pick up bob and frank. They jump into the hole after me, it closed up.

Con and Gin: 0.o

Con:... I never did anything bad... is this hell?

Gin: well, I guess that's why it's called Jigoku.

Me: alright! I'm done with the vasto lorde! *covered in black blood*

Gin:... um, is this what your soul is like?... and you better wash up.

Me: kinda, I have multiple zanpakutos. This on is just better to fight with... hehe, don't worry, the black blood will disappear since it's hollow blood. so let's head back!

Gin and con: -.- yeah!

I open a pit near the students, we come back and go to the teacher. You'll never guess what happened! Okay, so we had to call off the field trip because of 2 idiots. Almost all of the blood disappeared.. except for a streak on my cheek, but thankfully the teacher just dismissed it as mud. So we put the idiots on the ground and waited them to regain conciseness. Then...

Frank:...AHHH! *bolts up and smacks into the teacher.* ow! Monsters! Monsters are coming! MOMMY!

Bob: WE'VE JUST SEEN HELL! SOMEONE GET THE TEACHER!

The started yelling hysterically.

Teacher:... SILENCE!

Frank and Bob go quite.

Teacher: what is the meaning of this?

They started to try and tell the teacher what happened... and failed miserably.

Frank: so we ran into Mr. Ichimaru and then Cooly pulled out this sword! And then we saw hell and... then pitch black.

Teacher:... I'm calling your parents.

He goes and starts calling them.

Bob: but it seemed so real!

Gin bends down and whispers in a menacing tone, now frowning with his eyes partially open.

Gin: next time, you bring that kind of trouble, I will pierce through your heart with shinso.

Me: and I will put you through torture in Jigoku.

Con: got it?

Frank and Bob pale, they nod.

Gin becomes his usual self.

Gin: alright! When we get back to the school, ice cream party!  
Everyone: YEAH!

after school was finished, we shunpoed back home... but meanwhile, I Seiretei/Japan...

Yami:... why do I feel like something bad just happened in the U.S.

Ace: because Gin is there.

Rain: and Cooly.

Etapa: and that kid named con.

Stebbin and Timmy: him and his Ak-47s.

Everyone:... oh well, if it's Cooly, nothing bad will really happen... OMG Cooly and Gin are together in the same house, same country! Crap, this is going to be bad!... but it will probably be all good at the end though... ah well, time to go to sleep!

And in Seiretei...

Aizen: why?

Yamamoto: this is going to take a while.

Kira:... TAICHO! WHY?

U.S.

Me and Gin: ACHOO! ACHOO!

Gin: oof, someone must be thinking about me.

Me: *sniff* yeah...

Gin:... do your parents even know about that awful Zanpakuto?

Me: HEY! Yami no ryu is not awful! He can't help it if his name is that bad!

Gin:... but then it's your fault, he's supposed to reflect on your soul.

Me:... like I said, I have many zanpakutos, he's just the one that's the best for fighting!

Gin:... I see...

Me: oh stop looking at me so skeptically! One day I'll show you! I'll show you that I'm not that cruel!

Gin: interesting... okay, I'm starved, let's eat.

Me:... FINE!

After we ate, I gave Gin the silent treatment.

Gin: Cooly...

Me:...

Gin: Cooly! Please stop giving me the silent treatment! It feels so bad when you give me the silent treatment.

Me:...

Gin: Cooly! Fine! I'm sorry I insulted your Zanpakuto!

Me:... goodnight.

Gin: YES! er, goodnight.

Then we slept... day one of week one finished!

* * *

what do you think? Good? Bad? Think I'm evil? let me know!

yours truly,  
Cooly :)


	7. Chapter 7: just read please

Chapter 7:... and back to Seiretei I go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

-.- well, thanks to the teacher, the 2 idiots are in guidance class, bad news is, is that school is cancelled because.. well, you know the bear? Well, it managed to cause some injuries, it was very angry when we ran it over, but it was self defense!... and why is it bad? Gin wants me to visit Serietei. Why is it bad? Because I'm going to have to put up with all of the complaints when Gin destroyed half of Seiretei... so, here it is...

Yami:... I wanna see Cooly.

Timmy, Rain, Etapa, Harribel,and Ace: yeah.

Nicci: well, at least Gin is gone, I've been put through hell. Okay, when Ukitake went berserk because of the coffee, he wiped out the squad 4 barraks. So, I had to heal nearly half of the Gotei 13! it's awful! I'm finally on break!

Rain:... hey, what's that sound?

Etapa: kinda sounds like someone is yelling.

Harribel: yeah... sounds like Gin and Cooly.

Yami: but that's impossible! They're in America!

Ace: yeah, you're right, it is im-

we crash land and land on Ace.

Ace: ow! … wth, Cooly? Gin? Aren't you supposed to be in Americ-

suddenly Siari crashes on Ace.

Ace: REALLY?

Siari: man, that gate needs to be fixed... oh, hey Cooly, Gin.

Me and Gin: Siari, everyone.

Rain:... why are you guys here?

Gin: I made Cooly come back... it's only for a day though.

Me: yeah, I gotta stu-

Kenpachi: Ichimaru! YOU'VE PUT US IN HELL!

Kenpachi grabs Gin by the collar of his shirt.

Gin: *genuinely confused* ? Huh? What do you mean?

Kenpachi: Ukitake went berserk and destroyed Seiretei.

Gin: that's why the place is wrecked, but why would he do that? It's not like anyone gave him coffee or anything.

Kenpachi and Nicci:... you didn't?

Gin: nope! I just planned on doing the whipped cream trick.

Nicci:... come with us, NOW.

Gin: wha-

he was cut off when Kenpachi and Nicci whisked him away to the 1st division.

Everyone: HEY! Wait up!

We all dash after them.

A half hour later, the mess was cleared up... well we cleared Gin's name at least.

Yamamoto:... so who did it then?

Rain: I don't know...

Yami:... um, yeah, same.

Me: where's Siari?

Kenpachi: she said she was going to go and look around.

Me:... okay, so what do we do now?

Yamamoto:... Gin, how many hollows appeared in America?

Gin: where I was, maybe 4-5, all small fries except the Vasto lorde.

-20-

Unohana: a Vasto Lorde? how did you take it out without anyone noticing? I'm sure it put up a fight.

Gin pales and his grin falters a little as he remembered THAT experience.

Aizen: are you okay Gin?

Gin: y-yeah... umm... Cooly took care of it.

Everyone looks at me, I smiled.

Me: it was easy.

I said it so casually they started to become suspicious.

Unohana: who's Zanpakuto did you use?

Me: mine.

Everyone looks at me in surprise.

Kenpachi: you have a zanpakuto?

Me: of course.

Tousen: what is its name?

Gin:... you're better off not knowing.

Unohana: and why not?

Gin: just trust me, if you ask Cooly's friend in America then you will know what I'm talking about.

Yamamoto: uh huh, so Cooly, how would you feel to be temporary captain of squad 13?

Me: NO, I'm not staying here for very long.

Rain: aww.

Stebbin: why?

Me: because of school.

Harribel: ditch!

Etapa: it won't be that bad.

Yami: come on! We barely see you!

Ace: pwease!

Me: no, I'll visit, but I won't stay for more than 3 days max.

Everyone:... fine.

Yamamoto: but who put coffee in Ukitake's drink?

Siari: YO! Hey, I'm back, what are all of you guys talking about?

Yamamoto: about who gave Ukitake coffee.

Siari:... was it decaf?

Kenpachi: yeah.

Siari:... whoops.

Everyone: whoops?

Siari: you see, I was at squad 13 when Ukitake asked if I could fix his machine for making tea, well, I fixed it... but I accidentally put coffee beans in the machine because I wanted to test it out... and well, I forgot to take the rest of the beans out... hehe, oopsie, sorry.

Yamamoto:...

everyone:...

Me: so what now?

Yamamoto:... um, I don't know either...

Gin: alright, so... let's have some fun I guess, what do you guys want to do?

Unohana:... Gin! Your accent is gone!

Me: almost.

Gin: wow, you guys are right, I guess it is kind of gone, oh well.

Yami: GIN NO LONGER HAS AN ACCENT! THE WORLD IS GONNA END!

Gin:... I think I should be offended.

Me: but you're not right?

-21-

Gin: yeah, so anywa-

Mayuri: I'm not going to let the subject slip! Cooly! WHAT IS YOUR ZANPAKUTO?

Gin: ya don't wanna know.

Aizen: is seems Gin's accent has returned because of fear.

Komamura: I think you should drop the subject.

Mayuri: NO! It may be valuable for my research!

Me: alright, I'll tell you the name of him, he's the one I normally use for combat.

Gin:... just don't freak out.

Mayuri: okay! Tell me!

Me:... Yami no ryu, the attack I usually use Jigoku.

Everyone pales.

Gin: I warned ya.

Yami:... wow.

Mayuri:...thank you... I don't think I will need anymore information. But can I see you preform it.

Gin: NO! GOD NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Everyone was shocked at how much Gin opposed it.

Etapa:... let's save it for another day.

Rain: I'll take a rain check.

Timmy: haha, sadly it will be today because of your name.

Rain:... dang it!

Siari; I'm outta here!

Timmy: same, I might die if I see it.

Ace: I have a weak heart.

They all shunpo out.

Me: well, too bad for them but I have no intention of using Jigoku, unless you wanna be tortured.

Yamamoto:...

Mayuri: DO IT!

Me: very well, Itami o Miru, Yami no ryu!

Kenpachi:... B.A Zanpakuto.

Me: open, Jigoku.

To be continued.

Guys, I'm sorry if all of you guys were enjoying it, but I'm a bit depressed. I will not name the cause, but I will not update for a while...

* * *

yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 ;(

and to those people who insulted Etapa's work. here's a message from a few people put together.

By insulting other peoples work, they destroy the dreams and selfesteem of those peoples. We don't try to get anyones  
attention. We are here to unleash our imagination as well as we can. Nobody  
can write perfect stories. Some will be very bad. However, if you give good  
advises and don't start insulting them, you make them better authors. The way  
you do it now however, only destroys that persons will to continue writing,  
leaving him with no space for improvement. You are not helping, you are  
destroying.

thus the saying, unleash your imagination.


	8. Chapter 8: the poor fool

Chapter 8:... the fool.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach (but I do own my zanpakuto :))

I'm up and running again! Hehe, I have to say, it literally took tears to get my inspiration back, lol. Okay! And, to, The Reporter, you may report this fanfic all you like, but until it gets taken down, I will not cease to have my fun :D

* * *

all I could think, was "the poor fool" the guy literally, jumped in with some of his technology, into the pit.

Me: Wait! You have to go in with me or els-

there was a scream and a roar of rage.

Gin:... the poor guy, well, guess it's time to find another captain!

Yamamoto:... I'm almost tempted, but we most rescue him... he's the only one who can efficiently run all of the electronics in this place.

Me:... true, so... who volunteers to go in and save the poor guy with me? I need 3 people.

Gin:... *sigh* I guess I will have to say, no.

Me:... wow, very helpful.

Gin: :)

Kira:... I guess I will go...

Gin: NO! I guess I will have to come along with you to make sure you don't get hurt.

Kira: I didn't know you cared!

Gin:... well, who else will do my paperwork?

Me: okay, 2 down, 1 to go. Anyone?

Someone: Cooly! I was looking for you!

Me:... holy crap! Dad?

Dad: yeah! We were looking for you! Then I figured you might of come here! And holy mother of fudge! THAT'S your zanpakuto?... I guess my little angel is a little demon, I'll go!

Me:... okay, just so you know, I have a few others. But I have a good one!... but I just don't want to show you!

Dad:... uh huh... yo! Yamamoto!

Yamamoto: oh! Captain 14! ho-

Me: we're wasting precious time! While we're talking, Kurotsuchi is being tortured!

Dad: who?

Me:... no tie to explain! Let's go!

They take a deep breath, pray they will make it out unharmed, and Gin prays for the power of Chuck Norris's round house kick... and they jump. I wait for them to jump in first, then I follow.

They all are stunned (except Gin) at the hell like seen before them.

Dad:...

Kira: 0.0

Gin: -.-

Me: :) let's go!

Another scream.

Me:... that way! Go in pairs! Don't separate from your buddy!

Dad:... why?

Me: because if you get separated from me, you will at least be able to stay alive before I come and get you.

Timmy: really?

Siari: I guess what she says is the law.

Yami:... I guess.

Ace: I have a weak heart, so I will try not to die.

Stebbin: this place is REAL gloomy.

Harribel: yeah, but at least Cooly is here to guide us.

Me: yeah... wait, WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?

Yami: we jumped in at the last second.

Me:... don't die, okay?

Everyone: we intend to not die.

Me: uh, huh, to Kurotsuchi!

We kept following the sound of his screams, we found him, surrounded by demons and shades.

Me: alright! Break it up! He's with me.

They all back up and reveal Kurotsuchi, in the middle, untouched, with his equipment. One of the shades float over to me.

Shade #1: hey Cooly, um, that guy is with you? We didn't touch him, we swear. But all of a sudden he screamed and froze, he's been screaming non stop, and we're trying to take a nap.

Me: uh huh...

I walk over to kurotsuchi.

Me: hey, you okay?

Kurotsuchi:... it's impossible.

Everyone: ?

Kurotsuchi: this place defies all science.

Me: how would that be?

Kurotsuchi: Demons that are nice, a hell like pit that opens up at your command, lava that doesn't burn you, HOW CAN THIS BE?

Me:...

Gin:...

Siari:...

everyone:... you're an idiot.

Kurotsuchi: WHAT?

Me: well, it's just that this is my zanpakuto. It's not really at the center of the earth.

Kurotsuchi:... I've never heard of a zanpakuto like this.

Gin: me neither.

Dad:... so, is this really what your soul is like?

Me: when I'm mad, yes.

Everyone:...

Kurotsuchi: not possible, in order to create a realm like this, it would take at least 3 captains. AND, you're a gi-

Kurotsuchi's voice is muffled by Gin's hand.

Gin: SHH! if you say that line, you're a dead man.

Kurotsuchi:... yeah right, anyway, face it. You're a girl! Girls are weak by nature.

Gin, Yami, Timmy, Siari, Ace, Stebbin, and Harribel: *gasp, eyes open wide, covering mouth* the poor fool actually said it.

Me: …. WHAT THE FREAKIN HECK DID YOU SAY? AH? I WILL GUT YOU!

I have censored the rest. It, was awful. Unohana had to treat his wounds, they were so bad, he had to be hospitalized for 4 weeks. After that, everyone gave me my space and I went back home to eat my chicken soup.

* * *

you like? let me know if I am getting rusty!

yours truly,  
Cooly :)


	9. Chapter 9: Naked

Chapter 9:Naked.

Disclaimer: I do not won Bleach! ( or the bleach detergent )

okay, let's take a break from the sequence of events...

Seconda (Etapa): hey! Don't forget me this time!

Me:... I'll think about.

Gin: so what are you gonna tell them next?

Yami: how about THAT incident?

Gin:... which one?

Yami: you know... the one with Gin... and his...

Me: *shudders* they don't want a horror fic!

Kira: how about... THAT time a week ago?

Seconda: I think they will enjoy that one!

Me: really? I don't know...

Timmy: how about when I got my dog, naked?

Everyone: hehehe *starts to remember how she got her dog.*

Ace: that would be nice.

Harribel: :( but it doesn't have me in it! Or Ace, or Nicci!

Me:... but it's a very good story! A bit pointless, but funny.

* * *

I was walking down the street... quite literally down the street. I was right smack in the middle. No cars were coming by, so I saw no need to use the side walk. Then, I saw Timmy and Seconda (I now call him that) walking down on the other side, holding something. I went over.. and this is how it went.

Me: wassup?

(Note: this was before I moved.)

They all jump, Timmy hides the thing behind her back.

Timmy: hey... I thought you were doing some after school activities...

Me: yeah, but it ended early because we finished early, what do you have there?

Timmy:... um...

Yami: wassup guys! How's the puppy doing?

Yami popped out of nowhere.

Me: puppy?

Timmy: dang it, I wanted to surprise you... but oh well! I found a puppy! But it's hairless and I found it on the street... it's currently week 1.

Yami: yeah, it looks like a hound, but with no hair.

Me: let me see.

They show it to me. And it really did look like a fur less hound.

Me:... what are you gonna name it?

Timmy: I'm gonna name him... naked!

Yami, Me, ace, and Seconda: Naked?

Timmy: yeah! it would be sooo funny! Like, Hey mom! Can I walk Naked down the street?

Me: hehe, that would be funny.

Yami: or it could be "Hey dad! I'm gonna run Naked down the street with my friends!"

Seconda: HAHAHA! omg, we should totally do that!

Timmy: let's do this!

so... here is how it went at the zoo...

Me: wow, it's really noisy.

Yami: yeah, I can barely hear you.

Timmy:... wait, where's Naked?

Me: I thought she was with you.

we all looked around.

Timmy: we have to find her!

We all split up. I went to a game stall.

Me: excuse me sir.

Stall man: yes little lady?

Me: have you seen a dog, it's fur less, and his name is Naked. It's my friends dog.

But, unfortunately, because of the noise, some of my words were drowned out. The man blushed.

Stall man: no, but I'll let her know if I see her.

Because, of the noise, my sentence sounded like this: have you seen my naked friend?

I didn't even know, but I went on searching for Naked.

The same thing happened with all of us... everyone had such dirty minds! Oh well, they can't help it. They are, after all, old.

Timmy: *out of breath* have *pant* you *pant* guys *pant* found *pant* Naked?

All of us: *pant* no *pant* haven't *pant* even *pant* seen her *pant*

Gin: wassup guys?

Me: *pant* have *pant* you *pant* seen *pant* Timmy's*pant* dog Naked?*pant*

Gin:... you mean this one? *reveals Naked. Behind back*

Timmy: Naked!

Naked: *barks happily*

Timmy hugs Naked.

Me: where in the world did you find her?

Gin: not in this world. You see, I was happily avoiding my paper work and decided to take a stroll. Then, out of nowhere, this Dog smashes into me. Giving me this lovely bruise *shows left shoulder* and so, I decided to come here, only to find you.

Yami: thank go-... what do you mean "only to find you?"

Me: i feel like i should be offended.

Seconda: yeah, but you don't know if it's a compliment or and insult right?

Stebbin: hey guys!... Gin... what's with the ugly dog?

Timmy: HEY! it's MY dog!

Stebbin:... Timmy, what's with the naked dog?

Timmy: his name is Naked.

Stebbin:... the insanity never ends...

Gin: so where have you been?

Stebbin: ah, homework, A LOT of it.

Me: yay! You're back!

Gin: so why name him Naked?

Stebbin: seriously, why?

Timmy: because! Wouldn't it be cool to say "hey mom! I'm going to walk Naked down the street!" or, "I'm gonna walk Naked with my friend down the street!" wouldn't that sound so funny!

Stebbin:... I guess.

Gin: THAT'S SO COOL! but, how did Naked get into Seiretei?

Yami: I have absolutely NO idea.

Gin: maybe she's a special dog!

Me: uh-huh. so... I'm hungry, wanna go and tell my mom to make us food?

Gin: Y-ES! I'm sure your parents will be happy to see me again.

Seconda: or will try to murder you.

Yami: or kick you out.

Timmy: I'm pretty sure they'll commit suicide because of us.

Me:.. that would be a problem.

Seconda: it would be really bad if your parents died.

Me: No, not that part, who would give me food?

Yami: you're so cruel.

Gin: she's joking... now, are we gonna go and eat? Or are we gonna chat all day?

We all got food, including Naked. My parents didn't freak out, but they just gave us food... but then I had an idea.

Me: so, Timmy, are you gonna walk Naked tomorrow?

This caught my parent's attention. We haven't even told them the dog's name. Everyone caught on.

Timmy: yeah, I hope it's not cold, it will be a real pain since I really want to walk Naked.

Mom:... now wait a second.

Seconda: may I walk Naked with you? We can learn a lot from each other. (as in, talk and learn how to take care of dogs.)

Dad: *alarmed* I don't th-

Gin: that will be interesting, will this be your first time walking Naked?

Timmy: no, this would probably be the 6th time.

Seconda: really? I've only done it twice with you though. Why didn't you invite me?

Yami: because there were too many people. You see, if you're walking Naked, you can't have to many people otherwise we will look strange.

Gin: true, I might walk Naked with you guys to.

Me: then won't there be too many people?

Yami: you can join us.

Me: oh yeah! We're walking Naked down the street! WHOOP WHOOP!

Dad: now hold on-

Stebbin: I'll Walk Naked down the street with you guys also, it should be very interesting, I hope when We're walking Naked down the street, we don't attract too much attention.

Gin: when should we do it?

Timmy: after school, we can all stop by my house, then we'll walk Naked down the street.

All of us: YAY!

Dad: NOW HOLD ON A SECOND!

Me: that's not physically possible dad, you can't hold onto a second.

Dad: BE QUIET!

Timmy: it's not nice to yell.

Dad: STFU! NOW, YOU ALL ARE NOT GOING TO WALK NAKED DOWN THE STREET! ESPECIALLY YOU GIN! YOU'RE AN ADULT! WHY WOULD YOU AGREE?

Mom: yes, it's insane.

Me: huh?

Gin: what are you guys talking about, it's okay to walk Naked down the street. Other people do it to.

Mom and Dad: NO THEY DON'T!

Seconda: so we shouldn't walk Naked?

Mom and dad: no.

Stebbin: that doesn't make sense, no one will mind as long as we pick up Naked's poo.

Mom: huh?

Timmy: you know, Naked, my dog.

Dad:... oh..

Yami: what did you think it meant?

Dad and mom: nothing, we just thought you meant something else

Me uh, huh.

Gin: Dirty minds!

And so, we walked Naked down the street. The end.

* * *

I'd like to thank my friend who gave me this idea, and she's done it herself. Let me know how it is!

Yours truly,  
Cooly :)

P.S sorry for the huge delay!


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween special!

Chapter 10: Halloween special!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Me: Guess what day it is!

Gin: it's-

Stebbin: Popcorn night!

Timmy: the Day the new Chinese food restaurant opens!

Ace: Chocolate day!

Seconda: Hug a Jew day!

Yami: Hug an Asian day!

Me:... no, no, no, no, and no... Hug a Jew/Asian day?

Gin: that's a first.

Me: um, that's a little racist.

Gin: not really, when I was a kid, there were days like that.

Yami: and when was that?

Gin: During the Edo era.

Everyone:...

Timmy: but seriously, what day is it?

Me: you guys don't know?

Everyone:...

Me: IT'S HALLOWEEN!

Yami:... oh

Everyone: we knew that...

Me: well, let's go trick or treating!

Yami: I have plans...

Everyone: same...

Me: oh come on! You guys just don't wanna some trick or treating with me!

Gin:... well, there was that one time...

Yami: yeah... it was awful.

Me:... fine! I'll just go by myself! And for the record, how was I supposed to know he wasn't a hollow?

Ace: well, he did have a little bit of spiritual pressure, but the costume was awful.

Seconda: and the Pressure he was giving off was peaceful.

Me:... but he ran up to me like a demon! He looked so much like the Akuma thing that the people in Europe chase! And have to use innocence and stuff!

Timmy:... seriously? Allen said those things can be destroyed with Reiatsu and Kido to... but they don't bother us, and are quite rare.

Gin: you worry too much Cooly.

Me:... okay, but I'm going to go trick or treating anyway.

Stebbin: what are you going to be?

Me: a Female Michael Jackson Yeti Tie-ninja!

Stebbin: Huh?

Me: okay, I'm a girl, so I'm the female version of Michael Jackson, and I'm putting on a Yeti Mask, then on top of the Yeti mask, I'm going to put a tie around it, then I will put on a white Michael Jackson Hat, thus making me Michael Jackson. Then, I will wear a blue tie that will make me a complete Tie-ninja. But I lost the mask, so I might just be a Female Michael Jackson Tie-ninja. Get it? Tie-Ninja, like Thailand?

Everyone:..._how does Cooly's mind work?_ You really thought this through..

Me: oh yeah.

Gin:... I wonder, are you gonna trick or treat? Or gonna scare the heck out of all the kids that come to

your house for candy?

Me:... haha, I'm not that evil. Well, Gin, you HAVE to come with me for trick or treating!

Gin:... okay... in that case, I'll just wear my Captain Haori and walk around with you.

Stebbin:... good luck with that...

So, in America... this is how it went.

Gin: haha, wow, I never thought that this would be so much fun!

Me: yeah, we have tons of candy!

We were both carrying bags of candy... at least 20 pounds.

Gin:... okay, so let's drop this off at your house and go to a different area.

Me: oh yeah.

Because we were so good with shunpoing, we shunpoed all the way to my house and started in a fresh neighborhood.

Gin: so which house should we go to next?

Me: how ab-

we heard a roar.

Gin moaned.

Gin: why does there have to be a hollow now?

Me: grr... let's check it out...

we looked around and there was a genuine hollow. Right there... stealing kid's candy.

Gin: that's a first.

Me:... idk if that's a hollow... where's the hole?

Gin:... omg... oh god, please tell me it isn't an Akuma!

Me:... I thought this was Bleach themed, not -Man cross fic.

Gin: don't look at me! This is your own twisted world!

Allen: DUCK!

Gin and me: Goose! *ducks*

Lavi:... Gin? what are you doing in the U.S?

Gin: and you two! Aren't you guys supposed to be in Europe?

Allen: yeah, but for some reason, about two-five days ago *ducks from incoming attack* there have been a mega increase of Akuma, along with hollows.

Me:... Grr, Gin, I hope you've learned your lesson.

Gin: uh-huh, yes mother.

I punch Gin in the stomach.

Gin: oof... yes...

Lavi: so, can you guys help us? There are, like, 20 more coming.

Me: sure.

Allen: *whispers* although Lavi is my friend, he can do fine without me, when we go in, we run. Then we can go trick or treating,

Gin: so evil...

Me: I like, let's do this!

Lavi: here they come... hey, where did they go? Allen! Gin! Other person!

Me: uhg, let's hit all of the houses before Lavi comes looking for us.

Allen: nah, those Demons will keep him busy... so how much candy have you guys gotten?

Gin: TONS, we've mad at least 3 trips. it's so fun!

Allen: haha, I remember when I went trick or treating with Master... *shudders*

Me: was it pleasnt?

Allen: no, not at all... by the way, what's your name? I don't think we've met before.

Gin: nope, you haven't! This is cool guy 33! Cooly for short! We always cause destruction wherever we

go!

Allen:... wow, that's amazing...

well, anyways, it was like a normal Halloween! Except... Lavi CRASHED into us.

Me: so, which area should we cover ne-

out of nowhere, Lavi crashes into me.

Allen: Lavi? what are you doing here?

Lavi: and where have YOU been? That's just cruel Allen! Leave me to exorcise all of those Akuma by MYSELF! when I thought I was done, a level three hit me! God-

Me, Gin, and Allen: DON'T USE GOD'S NAME IN VAIN! OR IN CURSES!

Me: but I do it all the time though..

Gin: me to.. does that make us Hypocrites?

Me: no, they're a religious organization, we're not religious.

Gin: haha, so... have you killed the level th-

Akuma: YOU PITIFUL EXORCIST! I WILL KILL YOU!

Allen:... I hope its soul finds salvation...

Gin, Lavi, and Me: THEN EXORCISE IT!

Allen: crowned clown is not feeling up to it...

Akuma: YOUR SELF CONFIDENCE WILL BE THE END OF Y-

Me and Gin: die. *summons Jigoku*

Me: the poor, poor soul.

Gin: haha.

Allen:... I just got word from Komui, we are to go back to our designated area...

Lavi: A-L-L-E-N! How could you!

They start to walk away. Me and Gin look at each other, unsure of what we should do next. Suddenly, Con comes.

Con: wassup guys! I've raided, like, 20 Candy bowls.

Me: sweet, we've raided a lot to... we've lost count.

Gin: you missed the party! An Akuma actually forced Cooly to use her Zanpakuto!

Con: 0.0 The poor soul... it will never see the light of day again.

Me: wanna go and raid the HOUSES next?

Gin/Con: The houses? Is that possible?

Me: Ever heard of abusing your shinigami powers?

Gin: well, I'm sorry to say, but Con is not a Shinigami...

Con/Me: but he's/I'm like a ninja! He/I may not be Asian, but he's/I'm like a ninja!

Gin: okay... I think this adventure is a time for another chapter.

Me: fine...

so? you like it? Oh, and...

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man.

Well, sorry for the major delay in the update... Gin, who oh so kindly tried to put in his writers quirk, locked my computer.

Well, see you soon!

Yours truly, Cooly :)


	11. Chapter 11: Thanksgiving!

Chapter 11: Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer:... you know, the usual.

Tis the season to have stuffing fa la la la laaaa la la la la!

* * *

Me: do you know what day it is?

Siari: November 25th the current time is nine fifty.

Yami:... I know what day it is today!

Ace: what?

Yami: it's picture day!

Me: NO! For cripes sake it's thanksgiving!

Timmy: thanks-a-what?

Nicci: Thanksgiving, I've heard of it before. The humans in America have something called thanksgiving to celebrate fall or something...

Me: yeah, and there's going to be a huge feast at my house!

Gin: feast? Oh! Thanksgiving! Let's have it at Seir-

Everyone: NO!

Me: have you forgotten what happened when I went to Seiretei? You set ¼ of Seiretei on fire!

Gin: oh, you're still holding that against me?

Me: if you guys want to know whats going on, go to the Q&A's on Seconda Etapa's forums.

Gin: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YACHIRU WOULD THROW A SPOON AT ME?

Me: well, you shouldn't have caught it.

Yami: she has a point Gin.

Me: okay, so you wanna have thanksgiving at my house? I would like to stay in the world of the living thank you very much. You nearly killed me, and destroyed Seiretei the last few times I've been here, so my soul will stay firmly in this body.

Yami: she does have a point.

Seconda: almost died last time.

Timmy:... Jigoku...

Con: wassup?

Me: sup Con, wanna have thanksgiving at my house?

Con: Heck yeah! TURDUCKEN!

Gin: Turducken?

Me: it's basically a giant turkey, and inside the turkey there's a duck, and inside of the duck there's a chicken.

Yami: wish I could be there... but we're all going on a vacation thing...

Me: kay, Gin Turducken?

Gin: sure... can I make it?

Mom:... sure, we'll all die with my cooking anyway.

Dad: Gin, I have always disliked you, but now I ask you a favor... PLEASE cook. We all almost died last thanksgiving.

Me: I almost threw up.

Gin: you had thanksgiving in Japan?

Me:... yes.

Gin: okay... let me try!

So, in Gin's kitchen.

Gin: so a turkey in the duck, and the turduck in the chicken!... this is one messed up recipe.

And so.. the mixed up recipe is created, and Gin has amazing skills at stretching the duck and chicken.

Me: I wonder how Gin is doing with the turducken.

Gin: I'm all done!

Mom: that was fast.

Gin: yup! I bake cookies in my free time, often making Aizen and Ran-chan some.

Con: Itadakimasa!

Me: idiot, it's Itadakimasu!

Gin: is your friend trying to speak Japanese? Because he sounded like a mentally retarded child.

Con: haha, I try!

Me:... so is the turducken ready?

Gin: huh? You mean the chickducktur?

Con:... wtf is that?

Gin: like what you said! Or the turducken is what you call it. It's a chicken, and inside the chicken there is a duck, and in the duck there's a turkey!

Me, Con, Mom, and Dad:... how did you pack it in?

Gin: take a look!

And what we see, is the physically impossible thing... a chicken, and inside a chicken there's a duck, and inside the duck, there's a Turkey.

Me:... witch craft.

Con: Chuck Norris, please give me the strength to not die.

Mom: will it explode.

Gin: no, only if yo-

Dad: hey, what's this? (pulls our needle)

Gin: do that.. RUN!

Me and Con are experienced with Gin, and at that moment, I grabbed my mom, and he grabbed my dad, and we ran. Gin was right after us, five seconds later we here an explosion. And Gin smiled sheepishly. We go in, and there are bits of meat and broth everywhere around the house. And there being side by side, were the three birds... or at least what was left of them.

Me:.. GIN.

Gin: it wasn't my fault! It was your dad who pulled out the needle!

Me: use your brain. What the heck would we ask you to do the nearly impossible?

Gin:...

Con: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Me: Con.

Con: yes?

Me: I will do what I normally threaten you with a blunt knife.

Con pales.

Gin: I thought you were nice, why are you so dark Cooly-chan?

Me:... America is stressful.

Yours truly,  
Cooly :)


	12. Chapter 12: Merry christmas!

Chapter 12: Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

Sorry for not updating for such a long time! school is draining my inspiration (or helping it cuz the teachers rant on and on and on. And as I am bored, I must find a way to entertain myself)

* * *

Me: Alright, Yami, Timmy, Stebbin, Ace and Seconda. You guys are NOT going to wiggle your way out of celebrating Christmas with me.

Yami: but I...

Seconda: have nothing to do?

Ace:... alright, what are you and Gin gonna do this time?

Me: *Cackles evilly with lightning in the background.* HAHAHA

Stebbin:... Is she okay?

Me: Me? I'm perfectly fine, but you guys, you guys are gonna SUFFER, suffer for abandoning me with Gin!

Ace: I thought you guys were best buds!

Me: on the holidays? I would be safer with a man eating bear!

Seconda:... so you're just leaving us?

Me: yup! Me and my family are gonna go snowboarding! Peace! *sticks tongue out before vanishing in a puff of smoke*

Ace:...Dang...

Yami:... let's run!

Gin: Too late!~ let's go.

Stebbin: Holy crap.

Ace: we are all

Yami: going to

Everyone except Gin: Die.

Five minutes later...

Seconda: HOLY SHIZ!

Ace: WTF!

Yami: F.M.L!

Stebbin: WTF GIN?

Gin: I'M SO SORRY!

Me: GIN! I'm GONNA MURDER YOU!

Why are they yelling? Well, let's flash a few minutes before all of this happened.

Yami: so... what do you guys wanna do?

Seconda: *shrugs* we're in the care of Gin, so we should just go along with whatever he wants.

Gin: yay! So in that case, let's follow Cooly-chan!

Everyone: What?

Gin: I'm curious, plus, revenge.

Stebbin: Dude, not cool. Sure, we're mad, but STALKING Cooly?

Ace: That's a little much.

Gin: guys, we're not stalking her! We're... making sure she doesn't get herself hurt!

Seconda:... a viable excuse, let's go!

Stebbin: alright.

Ace: fine by me.

Yami:... as long as we don't have to face her Jigoku...

Everyone shudders.

Two minutes later.

Gin: grr

Yami: my thoughts exactly.

Ace: who knew?

-34-

Gin: not me.

Seconda: so that's why she abandoned us...

Stebbin: so she wanted a NORMAL day huh?

Gin: boring! So what should we do?

Everyone shrugs.

Gin: *snaps* I know! Right-click follow.

Stebbin: Right click follow? Seriously Gin?

Seconda: someone is playing a little too much runescape.

Yami:... omg Gin.

Gin: shaddup! Let's go!

Everyone follows Gin up a mountain.

Stebbin: oh! That's right, what happened to your accent?

Seconda: Yeah, I mean, you can't just lose it,

Gin:... well, I had ta do somethin... and being around you guys are really startin to effect me.

Yami: uh-huh, so what are we doing.

Gin: finding man eating bears to make this more exciting.

Everyone stops dead in their tracks.

Yami: WHAT?

suddenly, there are five bears chasing after them. They all run for their lives.

Me: what a nice day, isn't it mom?

Mom: yeah... you wanna do a few more runs?

Me: you know I do.

Dad: well, your mom and I will be in the lounge, come to us when you're done.

Me: 'kay.

I go up the ski lift, and see something in the distance, along with some screaming.

Me: what the heck... Holy Shiz, it's them!

I start to snowboard down the hill. Which now brings us to the present.

Me: ONE DAY, ONE DAY IS ALL I ASK!

Gin: we were CURIOUS!

Yami: YOU were WE WEREN'T.

Gin: but you gu-

Me: stop your bickering? Really Gin?

Gin:... I was bored.

Me: fudge you. Now, WHAT THE HECK DO WE DO WITH THE BEARS?

Timmy: we could... throw Gin in and see if they like how he tastes.

Gin: Cruel!

Me:... that's actually a really good idea.

Yami: it is?

Timmy: ha, of course it is! It's my idea!

Me: yeah, Gin won't be eaten by bears so easily. So then that will leave the bears puzzled, and we can run!

Gin: wha-

Me: *throws Gin in the middle of the bears*

Gin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yami: *prays* May god be merciful on that awful little soul.

Timmy: that's not how you do it!

Me: yeah! It goes like this, *prays* Chuck Norris, please give this poor soul the power of your round house kick, as unworthy as he seems to be.

-35-

Stebbin: ooh, that's a good one!

Seconda: wow, when were you so cruel with Gin?

Me: ever since he started to live with me.

Ace: Your poor parents, having to live with two mentally unstable people...

Stebbin:... poor them.

Seconda: I'm hungry, wanna go grab some lunch?

Timmy: sure, what about you Cooly?

Me: *shrugs* sure, I don't see why not.

We all have lunch with my parents, who don't even question why everyone was there. Five hours later, when I'm in my house...

Gin: COOLY-CHAN! YOU'RE SO MEAN!

Gin stomps into my house with three of the five dead bears on his back.

Me: well, at least now you have a good supply of food!

Mom: Yeah! I heard bear meat is good for you.

Dad: and quite tasty.

Gin: but, Cooly threw me into a mob of man eating bears! I could have died!

Me: but you didn't.

Dad: if you died, we would be sad...

Mom: but.

Me: I had faith in you. Faith that you would survive!

Gin:... stop making it sound like I'm special.

Dad: well, we tried.

Gin: let's have dinner!

Me: Bear meat?

Gin: *eyes glint* Revenge is sweet, and good.

And, we all had bear meat for Christmas dinner.

Well? Sorry for not updating in a while, I hate school. Have a merry, merry Christmas!

Yours truly, Cooly :)


	13. Chapter 13: huh?

Chapter 13: huh?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or Popcorn.

HOLY SHIZ! That was THE WORST experience of my life. Having writers block for a SUCH a long time. Now, let me see if I have grown rusty... (this chapter will alternate between script and regular format.)

What have I been doing these past weeks? Well, let me tell you...

* * *

Me:...

Gin: Ohaiyo, Cooly chan.

Me:...

Gin:... Cooooooooooooooly-chan?

Me: -.-

Gin: Oooooooooooooooiiiiii! *waves hand in front of my face*

Me: …...

Gin is now only centimeters from my face, frowning slightly.

Gin: *puts hands on my shoulders* Coo-

just then, my dad walks in. He freezes, he sees my dazed looked, and my messy hair. My shirt is lopsided, and I'm wearing my Pajama shorts. He then sees how Gin is so close to my face and his hands on my shoulders. Gin is actually clueless, actually being very innocent in that type of area. He straightens up and smiles, "good mornin c-OOF!" Gin is literally flying through the walls as he runs over to me.

Dad: are you alright Cooly?

Me:... yeah, I was just thinking about something...

Dad: Gin didn't do anything to you right?

Me: *blinks* huh? No, NO! He was doing absolutely nothin to me!

Dad:... alright... your mom and I have to go to a school meeting, so we'll be back in three or four hours. If Gin does anything to you, than just call out Yami no ryu and send him to jigoku.

Me: alright, alright. Have fun.

Dad: bye!~

they leave the house, and I try to fish Gin out of the rubble. I grin like I used, as in my maniac/psychotic grin.

Me: So, what do you wanna do?

Gin:... ahaha, let;s go to Seiretei.

Me: ALRIGHT! It's time for me to loosen up, and cause chaos in Seiretei once again!

We both put an arm around each others shoulder.

Both of us: And the Creators of Chaos reunite, and go back to Seiretei! *walks through the gate.*

Meanwhile, in Seiretei, they had JUST finished repairing the damage done by Gin.

Yamamoto: Phew, now that that is done, we can get back to the main problem at hand, the alarming increase of hollows in America. As you guys know t-

we both crash in from the ceiling. Yamamoto moans.

Yamamoto: Gin... you're back... with Cooly...

Me: AHAHA WE'RE BACK!~ DID YOU MISS ME PALE SHRIMP-CHAN!~?

It took everyone a minute to realize that I was referring to Toushiro.

Toushiro: It's Captain Hitsugaya!

Me: yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey old man, America's been REAL stressing, so I'm gonna hang out here for a while. Me and Gin will be in the kitchen!

We both shunpo to the Kitchen.

Yamamoto: Captain kurotsuchi, get the repair team ready. I have... no, I KNOW this will not end well.

Kurotsuchi: yes, yes.

Everyone prepares themselves for my usual self, and Gin's antics. But let us go to the kitchen.

Me: so what do you wanna do?

Gin:... I honestly do not know... OOOHHHH I know! I wanna make homemade popcorn!

Me:... Really? I'm honestly disappointed with this idea.

Gin: Humph! It is at the moment, but with a little bit of Cooly flare, and some touches made by me, it's gonna be REAL fun.

Me:... okay, Gin, get the BIGGEST pot you can find. And get Yami, Timmy, Seconda, Ace, Stebbin, Rain, Siari, and Nicci... I've gotta plan...

Gin: sweet! Kay!~ *shunpos*

Me: *chuckles evilly.* this is gonna be fun.

Thirty minutes later.

Gin: I've assembled the army..

Me: YAYZ! I've missed you guys SOOO much! But we can save all of the happy reunions for later... I'm planin somethin big... and I need your help.

Timmy: AHAHA WE'RE BACK BABY!

Yami: OMG, LET'S DO THIS THING!

Seconda: you don't even HAVE to ask, I'll always say yes with a chainsaw ready at hand!

Rain: Whoop, Whoop! Time to cause some chaos!

Siari: I was ever a logical person... nor and illogical person. But for today, LETS GO WILD!

Nicci: HEHE I'm ready to bandage the next moron who hurts themselves!

Me: Alright! Timmy and Yami, go to the super market, Ace is waiting there with... a lot of heavy stuff. I need you to empty the bag of it's contents into this pot.

Timmy and Yami: Yessir *dramatic salute* *shunpoes away*

Gin: Seconda and Rain, go to Africa. Aizen-Taicho is there. On a vacation over there. He has decided to help us with this operation, he will Give you A LOT of salt. Bring it back over here.

Rain and Siari: Alright! _What are they up to? _*shunpoes away*

Me: Stebbin! We need you to go and get a MUCH bigger pot!

Stebbin: *sweatdrops* got it! *shunpoes off*

Me:... and now, we must get the butter! Nicci, make sure NOBODY enters this kitchen.

Nicci: sure thing!

She has a chain saw in her left hand, and a very spiky sludge hammer in her right.

Me: I think that's it! Let's go!

Gin: YEAH!

We shunpo off.

Thirty minutes later.

Timmy, Seconda, Ace, Rain, Yami, and Siari all are panting. Right next to them, (it's a VERY big kitchen) there is 100 pounds of salt, and half a ton of the corn... seeds? Like that corn you find in those popcorn bags you have to microwave.

Gin and I: we're Back!~

Behind, us, we Have a 500 pound butter sculpture that spelled, "butter" in English. Everyone sweat drops as we plop it down next to us.

Me: hey, where's Stebbin?

Stebbin: Here!

We all look up and scramble out of the way. For Stebbin has fallen from the sky with a 200 meter high pot, it was just as wide as it's height.

Me:... Stebbin... That's...

Stebbin: that's...?

Me: *grins* PERFECT! ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LOAD THE STUFF ON THE FIREWOOD! *points to the wood that magically appeared.*

we all move the pot onto the wood, and pour everything we got inside. Gin got a HUGE spoon and started to stir everything until it looked like mush.

We all hug each other.

Me: I missed you guys!

Everyone: we've missed you to!

Seconda: you could have called.

Yami: or texted.

Rain: or maybe emailed?

Timmy: or VISITED!

Me: ahaha, sorry... but now, let there be popcorn! Run!

Everyone shunpoes away except for Gin, we both grin (ahaha, cheesy rhyme)

Me:Return all creation to ash...

Gin: hado number 39...

Me: Ryujin jakka!

Gin: shakkaho!

We both unleashed fire from our sword/hands, and ran.

Me: ahaha, that was fun.

Everyone: ?

Gin: you'll see.

We pass down those containers used for popcorn. And wait... a few minutes later, there was a dull roar... another minutes later, Popcorn Is flooding Seiretei, actually coming up to the walls. Everyone scoops up some popcorn.

Stebbin: ! This is really good!

Seconda: who knew Popcorn could do such devastating things, and still taste so good!

Rain: *munch* *munch*

Me: nom nom omn nom

Gin: dis ish reawy goor! (this is really good)

Rain: hmm, what a safe, fun way to torment people, and have a snack ready anytime.

Timmy: ahaha, best movie ever!

Ace: lol

Siari: now this, is the life.

Nicci: looks like Seiretei is no longer going to be boring.

Everyone: ya got that right!

Me: hey look! It's Shiro-chan!

Toushiro: YOU HALF #$^$ GAY FAG! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU $^$#$% RETARD! YOU CALL ME A FREAKING SHRIMP WHEN YOU'RE JUST A LAZY HYPOCRITE WHO CAN'T FACE THE FACTS... YOU HAVE NO LIFE AND HAVE AN IQ LOWER THAN THAT OF AN INFANT!

Everyone:... 0.o

Seconda: Holy

Rain: SH**

Yami: he did NOT just say that.

Timmy: oh, I think he did.

Siari:... he's gonna die.

Stebbin: Again.

Gin cries fake tears, and sniffles.

Gin: poor Shir-chan...

And me? I was shocked, so shocked, popcorn fell out of my mouth... but a few seconds later, I crushed my popcorn, and shook with rage... and, I snapped.

Me: YOU FREAKING PIPSQUEAK! I'm FREAKING YOUNGER THAN YOU, AND YOU'RE STILL PUNY! HUH? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO? OH THERE YOU ARE! I JUST NEEDED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE YOU OLD MAN. I WILL FRY YOUR LITTLE PIPSQUEAK'S #$ AND SEND YOU BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM YOU FREAKING SMURF! BRING IT!

Toushiro: OH, IT'S ON!

a few minutes later.

Me: DIE D**** IT!

TOUSHIRO: NOT A CHANCE YOU HAG!

Me: RETURN ALL CREATION TO ASH...

everyone (except toushiro) applies a lot of sunscreen.

Me: RYUJIN JAKKA!

Toushiro: Bankai!

Me: too late!

My flames hit him, and he hits the soft popcorn.

Everyone quickly gets a lot of popcorn, knowing what I was goin to do.

Me: burn! RYUJIN JAKKA!

I light the popcorn on fire, and watch it BURN.

Nicci: well, I know I'm gonna be workin overtime.

Everyone says their goodbyes, and they leave.

Me: ahhh, that was fun.

Gin: uh huh. We should do that again sometime!

Me: yeah, once I finish my homework :P

Gin: ahaha

After we come back, I put on my composure, and we act like nothing happened. A few hours later, My Dad and Mom come back, smiling.

Mom: so, what did you guys do?

Me and Gin: nuthin.

The end...

* * *

OMG, I'm SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've become engulfed in another anime, -man. (which was not helping me with my Bleach writers block) it was awful! oh well. If anyone of you guys wanna see some AMV's I made on youtube, type in tyu123suzy. But ignore the one that says in the summary, "this is a tribute to the fourteenth (noah)..." or something along the lines of that. Unless you like the music :) but finally the ideas are coming back to me painfully slowly. But they're coming back!

The one, and only,

Cooly :)


	14. 14Narwhals narwhals swimmin in the ocean

Chapter 14: Narwhals, Narwhals swimming in the ocean!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Narwhals, or Bleach!

Whoop! I'm trying to write as many as I can before my writers block comes back! So, I will write as many chapters as possible, and slowly leak them out to give me more time to think :)

* * *

Me:... huh?

Dad: you heard me... I can't believe it's come to this.. but you HAVE to go to Seiretei.

Gin: I wish I could come... but I have ta stay here and guard this area -.-

Me:... and may I ask why?

Dad: well, my work is gonna risk you, your mom not so much. But you DEFINITELY.

Me: why?

Mom:... we will tell you when this is over.

Me:... okay... Fudge. God Darn it. Imma gonna be soza bored there.

Gin: the profanity! Ahaha, don't worry. There hasn't been many hollow attacks, so hopefully I will be able to be relieved early.

Me:... fine. By, see you guys later.

Dad: bye!

Mom: take care!

Gin: Torture Seiretei on behalf of me.

Me: sure thing.

And I leave. Now, it's about around time school started, so I couldn't ask anyone to help me, and Nicci was busy with healing people from our popcorn aftermath, and no one would let me near anything that could be used to torture them. so.. I improvised.

I was REALLY bored, so I went to Shunsui... and then I had an idea, a brilliant idea.

I snuck around his desk, and surprised him.

Me: Captain! You should be doing your paper work! Not sleeping! *imitating Nanao's voice*

Shunsui: MY LOVELY NANAO-CHA-

Me: Pervert. (regular voice.)

Shunsui freezes, and looks at me.

Shunsui: oh, ahaha, Cooly, what brings you to my office?

Me: oh, nuthin, wanna make a bet?

Shunsui:... About what?

Me: if I can manage to say the entire English Alphabet backwards under 20 seconds, from memory I win. If I don't I lose. Winner gets to choose loser's punishment.

Shunsui: ahaha, cute, alright. But I will have you working like a horse. Ready... go!

Me: *takes deep breath* zyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfe *deep breath* dcba.

Shunsui's are as wide as saucers, as he tries to see if I'm correct. He breathes out in resignation.

Shunsui: alright, what do you want to have me do?

Me: well, but this on. *hands big box over* and be able to sing this song perfectly. *hands sheet of paper* if you fail to do so, then I will torture you for all eternity!

Shunsui: alright, let me practice.

I leave and hum happily. A few minutes later, Shunsui looks in the box and stares at it's contents. He quickly finds the script, and reads it over. When he's finished, his mouth is wide open. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He wonders as he puts on the costume and starts to practice quietly.

I laugh evilly.

Me: ahaha, this is gonna be fun indeed!

I shunpo to squad 12.

Me:.. so what do you say?

Kurotsuchi: I agree, it would be a pretty funny, and a nice time to test it out. Alright. Here.

He hands me 8 vials with unknown liquids in them.

Me: thank you! Love you!~

Kurotsuchi: Let me know what happens!

I shunpo to squad four.

Nicci blocks my way.

Nicci: you know, Captain hitsugaya is in there. You might actually kill him.

Me: but! *whispers*

Nicci: AHAHAHA! I can't wait to see that! Give me the purple thing, and I'll do it for you.

Me: YAYZ! You're the best! *hugs*

Nicci: *hugs back* your welcome! I'll bring him up.

Me: also, could you get seven more people for me?

Nicci: *grins* sure!

Me: alright. Kira, Hisagi, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Ichigo, Renji, and Byakuya.

Nicci: AHAHA! That'll be a sight! Alright! Give me the rest of the vials.

I toss her the vials.

Me: okay, and then give them these pieces of paper, and have them put these on once they're under the influence. *places eight boxes in front of her.*

Nicci: this is a suicide mission...

Me: it's like knocking on deaths door... but...

Nicci: imma gonna ding dong ditch him!

Me: Alright! Now go!

she now goes off with the eight vials and eight boxes. I chuckle evilly. Thank you YouTube. I get my video tape ready, and wait in squad 5's courtyard. Shunsui appears, and starts to get ready, when he is suddenly surrounded by Kira, Hisagi, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Ichigo, Renji, and Byakuya. They all have stupid grins on their face, and are wearing Narwhal costumes. Nicci appears next to me.

Nicci: I did it!

Me: sweet! How did you get Ichigo?

Nicci: easy, I told him that there was a Hollow invasion in Seiretei. I quickly hid his shinigami badge, and told him that if he drank this liquid, he could go... and he bought it.

Me: ahaha, nice.

Nicci: thanks, oh! It's starting!

As one, the nine shinigami start to sing the Narwhal song.

"Narwhals narwhals swimmin in the ocean!

Causing a commotion, cuz they are so awesome.

Narwhals Narwhals swimmin in the ocean,

Pretty big and pretty white."

*They all spin around once.*

"They'd beat a polar bear in a fight."

*they all make a dramatic punch and twirl from the momentum*

Like an underwater unicorn,

they've got a kick-a** facial horn!

They're the Jedi of the sea!"

*Get's out zanpakutos and swings 'em around once.*

And Kenpachi comes out, with a telescope.

"And they stop cathulu from eating ye!"

*pause* *at a slower pace.*

"Narwhals, they are narwhals. Narwhals, inventors of the Shish kabob.!"

and they repeated that over, and over, and over again. Until about 5 hours later, they actually collapsed, twitching.

Nicci: isn't there more to that last verse?

Me: yeah, but I censored it for our younger readers out there.

Nicci: ohhh. BUT THAT WAS HILARIOUS! what did I give them?

Me: oh, some sort of thing that made them high. I don't know what it was, but it sure worked. It makes them follow whatever is written on the piece of paper, except Shunsui, until they are no longer high.

Nicci: except Shunsui?

Me: yeah, I actually tricked him. That was fun.

Nicci:... you are sooo evil.

Me: yeah... I'm a headin home.

Nicci: see ya! I'll upload this to youtube.

Me: 'kay! PEACE!

Nicci: bye.

I return home, only to find that my parents are talking with someone. I freeze.

Dad:... Cooly, I thought you were GONE.

Me: ahaha, I forgot something...

Mom: well, I gu-

Man: Cooly! It's been so long! Give your uncle a hug!

Me: huh?

Dad: Cooly... this is your Uncle, my brother. He is like you, only... he's old.

Me: yeah, yeah, where's Gin? I gotta show him somethin.

Mom: show him what?

Me: nuthin, thought it might cheer him up though.

Dad: he's in your room, sulking.

Me: kay!

I run up to our room, and see Gin soiling my bedsheets with his stupid tears. He looks up.

Gin: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLYYYYYY! *Tackle hugs me* I've been so BORED!

Me: ahha, I have something good to show you.

I show him the video.

Gin: BWAHAHAHA! THAT'S HILARIOUS! HOW DID JYA GET IT?

Me: Drugs solve everything lol.

Gin: hahaha, hey, who's the dude downstairs?

Me: he's my uncle apparently.

Gin: ohhhh... hmmm, so, how was it? Tricking them?

Me: It was so cool! so...

and I continued with my explanation for 2 hours... I didn't know why my parents wanted me to avoid my uncle... but that is a story for another chapter... the end.

* * *

What do yo think? I'm trying to create as many chapters as I can before that blasted writers block hits me again! Well, seeya!

Sincerely,  
Cooly :)


	15. Chapter 15: Mission impossible

Chapter 15: The ultimate Mission.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, the guns, or the people in this fanfic

Hello fellow readers!OMGOMGOMG I am so sorry for not updating in, like forever. Anyway, the writers block was quite severe. And has taken quite a toll on me; so I decided since I have not updated in a while, I would give you one of my many, many discarded chapters. The next chapter I promise will come very soon. Also! I will try and make my story more story like and less script like. Aaaand! something I think you all will be very pleased to hear about, is that I will revert this story back to the way it was meant to be. Random, and the plot line is no longer than two chapters! So, Randomness will ensure... TAADAA!~ Enjoy the blooper!

I yawned and stretched in my bed. Gin rolled into the room and opened his single red eye.

Gin: Cooly-Chan!~ it's sooooo hot!

Me: *sigh* well, you'll just have to deal with it. Anyway, today is the day.

Gin: what day?

Me: The day my family, and my neighbors come up with THE ultimate plan.

Gin: wha-

My dad bursts in with 2 guns on his back, forming an X. Mags were strapped onto his body, grenades were on his belt with a few flashbangs and a trench knife. He was wearing a green bandana, along with dark green pants and a dark green jacket. He was wielding an Ak47 with a grenade launcher attached to it and a mini RPG was strapped to his left arm. Gin opens his eyes for a brief second.

Gin: uh...*sweatdrop* Cooly?

Dad: Cooly, today is THE day.

Me: yes, yes it is. I should go over soon... but Dad, you don't have to go all out yet.

Dad: you have to be prepared at all times.

Mom bursts in with a bloodstained apron, a pot, pan, spoon strapped to her waist... and a sniper rifle with some ammo strapped to her waist.

Mom: ready, Cooly, you do know that this is THE day.

Me: *laughs* uh huh

Gin: huh? What is th-

My 11 year old sister bursts in with my little three year old brother. She has an Rpg strapped to her back, the Law, Strela 3, and the Grim reaper all in her possession, The python (pistol) was strapped to her waist, and my little brother had a miniature Ak47 with an extended mag.

Sister: *jumps in excitement* Cooly, Cooly! Today is THE day! I've been waiting all week!

Brother:JieJie Jīntiān shìyītiān! (Sister! Today is the day!) (my little brother mainly speaks chinese so -.-")

Gin:... FOR CHRISTS SAKE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THE DAY?

Me:... lol, we forgot to tell him.

Sister: No S#% sherlock.

Dad: hey! Language!

Me: Gin, you will fin out once you come with us *cheesy smile*

Gin: kay.

We all walk over to my neighbor's house. We all just walk in, and the neighbors are also all geared up. Gin: wow, big family.

Me: yup, seven kids.

Gin: really?

Me: yup we all have code names. Their mom is 'Death by bread' D.B.B. for short

Gin: huh?

Me: and their dad is 'powertool'

Gin:...

Me: now starting from youngest to oldest. 7 year old girl is 'bluebird', nine girl year old is 'Sharp', Con is 'Terminator' 14 year old girl 'soccer girl' or S.G, 15 year old boy is 'thriller', 17 year old boy is 'Semtex', 21 year old girl is 'Balistic'. I'm Spetnaz, my sister is 'Robot Unicorn Attack' or R.U.A, my

-44-

Dad is 'Soviet Union' or S.U, my little brother is 'Achmed the dead terrorist' or A.D.T, my mom is 'Death by ladle' Or DBL. Each of our families have group names. Ours is 'Black ops' which is really strange considering my code name, and theirs is 'The Holy Grail'. *smiles*

Gin: 0.0 holy cow, did you guys all pick them yourselves?

Me: yeah

Gin: *grins* I want in!

Me: alright, you're foxy.

Gin: Alright!

The Holy Grail: nice ta meet ya.

Con: alrighty, I'm ready!

DBB: hello, we will be going with THAT operation today.

Con: but mom! You said we would go with the second Op. This time.

Powertool: Well, we decided this would be easier for the newcomer...

Gin: Ichimaru Gin! Foxy!

Balistic: suiting name.

Me: Alright, first, Gin, we need to get you decked out...

Gin: alright.

Black ops: We'll see ya at 7

The Holy Grail: Alright!

Gin: what was that about?

Me: hmm? Oh, it's quite simple. You see, between the both of our families, we both do the MOST damage on a day to day basis. So, the U.N overlooks all of this if every month or so, they would try and kill us... but they always end up dead, HAHAHAHA! *crazy self starts to show*

Gin: hehehe, sounds like fun, let's do this!

Me: oh yeah baby.

Many hours later.

Me: HAHA! You now look presentable!

Gin was decked out in full bullet proof armor that was covered by a camo jacket. A Python (pistol) was strapped on his side, with Shinso acting as a trench knife. Multiple grenades were attached to his belt, as well as flash bags, the balistic knife, the cross bow, and three Magazines (to people who don't know what magazines are in weapon terms, they're called Mags, and basically hold all the bullets for the guns) A Ak47 and a commando were strapped to his back and was currently holding the Grim reaper.. The Strela3 hidden in his jacket along with many throwing knives. Gin sweatdropped.

Gin: is this really necessary?

Me: when you're going up against all of the navy seals, yes.

I was dressed similarly, only I was wielding the Ak47 and had tomahawks strapped to me instead of throwing knives.

Dad:... it's ready, here. *tosses 2 Walkietalkies*

Me: *catches and tosses one of them to Gin* keep this with you at all times.

Gin: hmm, this is going to be interesting!~

Me: *smiles evilly* of course, we're gonna give those navy seals a night to remember.

Dad: Alrighty, move out!

Everyone split into groups. The entire family of the Holy grail paired up with each other. The youngest daughters of the holy grail; Bluebird and sharp ran to the backyard, they brushed their hands on one of their trees, and tapped it a few times in certain areas, and a trap door opened beneath them, sending them to god knows where. Thriller and Con/Terminator climbed up the roof S.G and Semtex were in a hidden trench in their yard, prepared for any anti-aircraft vehicles. Both holding an RPG, ready to shoot. Powertool and DBD were at the windows, ready to shoot anything that moved, our family just sat down on our porch. Gin started to get jumpy. A few minutes later, an army of about 50 men started marching up the streets... with a white flag. And I thought, .Hell

Gin:? Is this what normally happens?

Me: no, this is actually a first.

The leader came out, and put his hands up.

Leader: too many of us have fallen to you. We propose something more... humane.

I stand up and nudge Gin, he stands up and follows me. I stop right in front of him, and smile.

Me: well, Chief, what do you propose?

Leader: well, uh, how about a water fight?

Snap

Me: WHAT THE HELL? OUR FAMILIES HAVE BEEN FIGHTING TOGETHER FOR 4 YEARS, AND THE BEST YOU CAN COME UP WITH IS A WATER GUN FIGHT?1

Leader: *sweatdrop* no, we would love to go to war with you once again. But last year, you wiped out our entire Special ops force, along with our Navy seals. And we can't take any more damage. So, please be a little understanding an-

I whip out my AK47 and point it to his head.

Me: *crazy smile* I win

as a pull the trigger, what comes out is not a bullet, but confetti.

Leader: huh?

Gin: che, so that's what that was for.

Me: yup, alrighty chief, here is how we'll do it. This way, you'll stand a chance.

Leader: *nods*

Me: if you can live through a whole night of our pranks, then you will win, if not, you lose.

Leader: *blinks* that's it?

Me: yup, all you have to do, is prepare yourself for the torture that awaits you.

Leader: che, bring it on, **midget**

Me: *vein throb* WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET?

Gin: oh snap...

Me: *does a raspberry* eat that, **military dog.**

Leader: YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!

He takes one step towards me.

Gin: *grins* gotcha, takes out his pistol, and shoots a tree.

A trap door suddenly opens underneath the man.

Leader: cheap!

Me: have a safe trip!

Gin: bye bye!

We close the trap door.

Gin: how long is it, and what's in there?

Me: water...

Gin: Cooly, the truth.

Me: alright, here I go!

Gin sits down.

Me: vinegar, bananas, fish heads, rusted bullets, old toys, water, tomatoes, tomato juice, old soda, gummies, chocolate, tar, chips, lasagna, tea, mints, candy, mitarashi dango, meat, hotdogs, ketchup, mustard, relish, onions, paper, ink noodles, rice, some high fructose corn syrup, honey, and a lot of this

gross hair gel my mom buys.

Gin :*whistles* almost feel bad for the guy.

Me: yeah... almost

I turn to the army

Me: Bring it!

Gin: CHARRRRRGE!

End of blooper. I stopped the chapter b/c I couldn't come up with anything after that, and I thought I was dragging it out too much. The next chapter will be quite... unique

The one and only,

-Cooly-chan!~


	16. Chapter 16: Late Halloween Special

Chapter 16: Late Halloween special.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach Or Hetalia.

Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome idea Seconda! There will be a special appearance by the most awesomest dude on the earth and a quiet Canadian...

I just got back from school late, it was about 6:00 PM right now. I smiled devilishly, tonight was going to be a good night...

Gin yawned.

Gin: Hmm, I guess it's Halloween. Hehe *grins* I guess I should bring my huge pillow case...

Me: *walks in* Wassup Gin? *High fives*

Gin: Wassup? So, we're goin trick or treatin right?

Me: Of course! Do you have a costume?

Gin: uhhh...

Me: You can't go trick or treating without one!

Gin: what will I be?

Me: Leave that, to me.

About one hour later, some yarn, bloody fingers, and spray paint; Gin's outfit was completed.

Gin: oooh, I look so cool

Me: Yuuuup, it's simple, but awesome.

Gin was dressed in all black with two light brown horns. The sleeves went past his hands, and the only openings in his full face mask were two slits for his eyes.

Gin: so, how will this make me look scary?

Me: Just open your eyes. It's perfect!

Gin: Hmm, I see. And what is your costume?

Me: *grins* I'm gonna go as the Italian Mafia.

Gin:... I see

Me: It'll be totally awesome! I plan to finish up this whole city!

Gin: Alright! That I'm interested in!

Me: *narrows eyes* so you were uninterested before?

Gin: Uh, no... maybe. I don't know!

Me: uh huh, come one Gin! Get your huge candy sack and lets go!

Gin: Bring it!

We shunpo off to raid candy bowls and knock on people's doors. I think it's safe to say that Gin's costume was epically scary.

Me: Hmm, this is the 40th one right?

Gin: Yup, we already emptied our bag once!

Me: shhh, the persons coming! Make sure to keep those eyes open!

Gin: hmmm

Man: Hmm, where did I put the candy bowl... oh here! *opens door* Happy Halloween-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: *jumps*

Gin: Trick or Treat!

Man: W-w-w-what are you?

Me: Pardon? I'm the Italian Ma-

Man: Not you! That _thing_ standing right next to you.

Me: WELL then, Introduce yourself.

Gin: Uhh, Hi. I'm Gin Ichimaru, I just came from Japa-

Man: Cripes! Just take the whole thing! LEAVE ME ALONE! *slam*

Me:... Gin: Hey look! He gave us the whole bowl!

Me: You're right! *splits the candy and high fives Gin* To the next house!

About one candy sack and a half later.

Gin: There is Sooooo much candy!

Me: I know! We got a good run this year!

Gin knocks on the door.

Gin: I think this will last me a good-

Suddenly, a man of about sixty whips the door open and appears... with a shotgun

Me: Holy-

Man: Quit talkin'! Hands where I can see 'em!

Gin reluctantly holds his hands up along with me.

Gin: What is this guy doing?

Me: I don't know.

Man: Nice try you dirty commies! Try and sneakin up on me huh?

Me: Look, I'm- What?

Man: *narrows eyes* I never thought they'd send a little girl to take me out. Getting softer are they? Where are you from? China? Russia? North Korea?

Gin: D, None of the above! *in a cheery voice*

Man: Pipe down!

Me: Uhm, sir. First, Russia hasn't been a communist country for years. Second, I was born in Japan. Third, The Chinese government is too busy handling Kenpachi's rampage right now so I think you're pretty safe... sir.

Man: That's what they say! Hah! *pumps the shotgun* Well I have had enough of you!

Gin: Can we at least get some Candy?

Me: GIN!

Man: Nope *pulls the trigger*

Me: SH-

Man: just kidding!

Candy shoots out, and sprays Gin and I.

Gin: Wha?

Man: Hah! I had you fooled didn't I? Thought I was some crazy old man didn't ya? Got guts, most run away screaming. Hah! Alright, all of that candy is yours... Bye. *shuts door*

Me: sweeeet.

Gin: That was AWESOME!

Stranger: WHO SAID AWESOME? BECAUSE AWESOMENESS HAS ARRIVED!

Me: Who is that?

Stranger2: Gilbert! Shush!

Gilbert: Aw come one Birdie!

Birdie?: Gil!

Me: *walks up to them* Hello.

Birdie: Hello, please excuse my friend. He is much to old to be trick or treating. I'm Matthew by the way.

Me: Tool old huh? You're never too old to Trick or Treat! *glances at Gin*

Gilbert: Oh yes! I am to awesome to stop trick or treating. It would totally be unawesome if I couldn't.

Gin: oohhh, Albino!

Me: Oh, wow, you're right.

Glibert: Got a problem with Albinos? *glares*

Gin: Nope *takes off mask* I'm Albino to! *quickly opens eyes before closing them*

Gilbert: whoaaa, freaky.

Matthew: Gil! Apologize!

Gin: Heh, it's alright. I can say likewise to you.

Me: Gin! We are losing precious time!

Gin: *shrugs* m'kay. See ya Albino freak of Awesomness *shunpoes away*

Matthew: did they just disappear?

Gilbert: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU SNAKE EYED FREAK? *throws a car at them*

Matthew: GILBERT!

Gilbert: THEY STARTED IT!

Me: Whoa! *barely dodges the car.* that was a nice car! And wow, he's got an arm there.

Gin: *snickers* Where to next?

Me: isn't that obvious? Back home, then we get on a sugar high!

Gin: YESSSSSS

We make it back home, and down all of the candy in one shot, while looking completely normal. Except that we were bouncing all over the place.

Me: Hey Gin, hey gin! L-l-l-l-lets go the Seiretei and completely Teepee the place!

Gin: OH YEAH! I KNOW WHERE THEY KEEP ALL OF THE TOILET PAPER!

Me: WHOOHOO! LETS GO!

Seiretei

Yamamoto: Why do I have a bad feeling about tonight...

Me: Alright! We're in the bathrooms!

Gin: *giggles* alright, TAADAA! *reveals thousands of rolls of toilet paper*

Me: I-It looks so beautiful!

Gin: Alright! CHAARRRRGE!

Three minutes later.

Toushiro: Is that Gin and Cooly shunpoing across the sky with toilet paper? *points*

Rangiku: Very funny, Gin would only do that if he ate a lot of-

Gin: LALALALA!~ OMG, IT'S A DOUBLE ROLL OF TOILET PAPER ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE SKY!

Rangiku: *facepalms*

Me: *gasp and throw another roll of toilet paper* IT'S STARTING TO LOOK LIKE A TRIPLE ROLL!

Gin: WHAT DOES IT MEAN?

Toushiro: *conceals a laugh* ehem. Pshh. Ahaha. HAHAHAHA! *a roll of toilet paper hits him on the head.* grrr...

Rangiku: haha!

A few seconds later, we find ourselves in Ukitake's division.

Ukitake: Ah, nothing like peace and- Is that toilet paper?

Me: AHAHAHA! I FEEL SO ALIVE!

Ukitake: *sweatdrops* ahh...

Aizen: *walks in* Is that Gin and Cooly shunpoing across the sky, teepeeing Seiretei?

Ukitake: It seems like it. On a sugar high to I think.

Aizen:... That's my boy...

Gin: WHOOO PARTY! PARTY!

Aizen: *facepalms*

In Gin's division.

Kira: Alright, and those papers go th- Captain?

Gin: Hey Izuru-chan! Want to join us?

Kira: Are you Teepeeing Seiretei?

Me: Oh yes, yes we are! Can't you tell? Five guys are chasing us!

Man1: You guys are gonna get caught!

Gin: Not in your life time! AHAHAHA! *throws toilet paper roll at them*

Kira: Captain...

Five hours later, we left Seiretei covered with two feet of toilet paper, before collapsing from our sugar high...

What do you guys think? Let me know!

-Cooly Chan!~ :)


	17. Chapter : what in the world?

\

Chapter 17: What in the world

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or the reference to "LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem (**Everyday I'm Shuffling**)" All rights go to their rightful owner.

A-a-a-a-and here we go! Let's go!~

* * *

Gin turned in his bed; glaring at the sun that dared to shine in his window. "I'm really gonna kill the sun one day..." he muttered as he rolled out of the bed to get dressed.

Gin was not a morning person.

Me: *knocks down the door* !

Gin jumped, and hid in the closet. He was now wide awake, as I only called him by his last name when I was very upset at him.

Me: I'm gonna kill him. *Brings out Yami no ryu* Come out coward! I know you did it!

Gin: _And what exactly did I do?_

Me: I KNOW YOU ATE THE LAST PACKET OF YAKISOBA!

Gin did a double take in the closet. I was gonna send him to Jigoku over a _Yakisoba _Packet?

Me: That was the last spicy chicken packet!

Gin comes out from his hiding place with Shinso drawn.

Gin: Now Cooly. I should tell ya now, although ya might not believe me. I didn't eat it! It was your little brother!

Me: *smiles sweetly* hmmm, I see. I think I should mention that my little brother _hates _spicy chicken.

Gin: *sweat drops* B-But... *starts edging towards the door.*

Me: But what?

Gin:... There are always exceptions! Yeah, that's it. Even though your lil' bro hates spicy chicken, it doesn't mean that he hates the soup base! *grins triumphantly*

Me:... you have a point. But still! That guilty look on your face just proves what you did! Submit yourself to your punishment!

Gin: THEY ARE JUST INSTANT NOODLES! *runs past me and shoots out the door*

Me: THE WERE D*** GOOD ONES THOUGH! *chases after him*

As I chased Gin around the house; smashing many windows in the process. A hell butterfly came flying in, delivering a message to Gin and I. Just in the nick of time for Gin to. I had him pinned to the floor, ready to send him to my happy little pit.

Me: dude, luck is always on your side. Not fair. *helps Gin up*

Gin: haha, maybe God just loves me...

Me:... Uh huh *shoots Gin a skeptical look*

Gin:... Lawl, as if he could actually love someone like me, I'd ding dong ditch his house non stop.

Me: so let's see this message.

Hellbutterfly: Gin Ichimaru is to be reassigned to Ottawa in Canada as of two days from now. The duration is unknown. Cooly, please don't come to Seiretei.

The room is dead silent, except the sound of the soft beats of the butterfly's wings.

Gin and me together:... Aw HELL NO!

Gin: that is NOT cool

Me: *summons zanpakuto* This means _war_

Gin: Whoa! Hold your horses!

Me: what horses?

Gin: Haha very funny. But I mean, just going there and rampaging the area will only speed up the process. We have to make it very slow... annd painful.

Me: Hmmm? I'm listening.

Gin whispers the plan in my ear, and my grin grows to the size of alaska.

Me: you sure it'll work?

Gin: *nods* positive. There's no way that it can fail.

Me: alright, it'll take a day to prepare, but I'm sure when we finish with them they will be shuffling away. *snicker*

Gin: alright, you get this half, and I'll get this half.

Me: But I don't _WANT _to go to Russia!

Gin: why?

Me: It's too cold... and I can't buy it. I'm not legal age.

Gin:... wha... I guess you're right... so let's switch places...

Me: M'kay! I always wanted to go to Germany!

Gin:...

Me: *salutes* Godspeed Gin.

Gin: *salutes* good luck in Germany.

As we part our ways, we then shunpoed all the way around the world for what we were trying to get.

One day later...

Me: *carrying huge sack of stuff* *gasp* I made it, crazy Estonians...

Gin comes back, also gasping for breath. Carrying a sack of equal size.

Me: *pant* what happened to you?

Gin: *wheeze* Those Canadians; I went there for some of their really good maple syrup on the list. They thought I was mocking them! They are really scary when they're angered. It went something like this.

Flashback

Gin walks down a store in Ottawa. He frowns, this is where he was supposed to be moved? Sighing, he goes to the clerk owner, and smiles a bit at his "Canadian accent"

Clerk: H-hello! What brings you here eh? *A bit freaked out about Gin's grin and eyes*

Gin: Uhm, *glances down at list* Can I have some of your best maple syrup?

Clerk: *narrows eyes* what?

Gin: *scratches back of head* You see, I need to get some maple syrup from here. I came all the way from the states to get it. My friend and I are making something that requires something in your maple syrup that we don't have in ours. (*cough* Real sugar *cough*)

Clerk:... Are you mocking us?

Gin:...So I was wondering... what?

Clerk: You bloody Americans! Even though our flag is a maple leaf, we are _not _obsessed with Maple syrup!

Gin: *steps back* Whoa! I never said that, and I'm Japanese!

Clerk: Oh, and everyone in California is asian eh?

Gin: Hey! You're going a bit far! And I'm from the east coast! Not the west!

Clerk: But you said you were Japanese! So you _lied!_

Gin: *mentally facepalms* No! I moved from Japan, to Virginia!

Clerk: But you still ask for Maple Syrup! What do you think the maple syrup is to us eh? A drug or something? It's just for pancakes! We just came up with the idea!

Gin: I never said any of that! You're just coming up with the conclusion eh? *slaps mouth*

Clerk:... Ohhh, now you're getting it! *gets hockey stick*

Gin: I'm sorry! It just slipped!

Clerk: GET OUT OF MY STORE!

Gin: #$T *runs out with a hockey stick hurling after him*

Five minutes later...

Gin: Crazy Canadians. How am I supposed to get Maple Syrup now?

Old woman: Boy, you were really asking for Maple Syrup.

Gin: *exasperated* yes! Why else would I come all the way from Virginia to here?

Old lady: *snickers* all right, here you go. *tosses a jug of maple syrup*

Gin: wha, thank you!

Old lady: hmmm, see ya Captain Ichimaru.

Gin: *pales* that voice... N-no, you can't be her.

Old lady: ahhh, it's been such a long time since I last saw you sixty some years ago. When you told me that we couldn't be together, and why. I still remember. I didn't believe you; so I through a can of maple syrup at you along with a hockey stick. But since you haven't aged I guess what you said is true. We need to catch up- wait, where did he go?

Gin: *shupoes across the border back to the states* crap, that was close. Crazy old woman. Just a can and a hockey stick? Yeah right! Threw a freaking chainsaw at me, couldn't walk for weeks. Guess it's time to head back.

Me: HAH! That is Hilarious!

Gin: Not! That was the scariest thing I've ever seen. She was so beautiful back then... and now she's all...

Me: Old?

Gin: yeah, what happened to you?

Me: okay, so the stuff you had in your list was weird.

Flashback

'Why does Gin need an Estonian to sing in this bottle?' I wondered as I finally landed in the Baltic country. The sun was shining, and everything was peachy... I wonder how long it will ask.

Me: First a huge freaking dog from Germany, a boomerang from Australia, and then two horses from Lithuania! Now this?

Man: *in Estonian* _you seem to be lost, can I help you?_

Me:...Gosh, I hate speaking in different languages... _Yes, Um do you guys have a choir nearby?_

The man sends me a surprised look and smiles. He points in a direction and I run off. I finally arrived at the choir, and walk in.

Me: Uh, hello?

Everyone: *stare~*

Little boy: _What is a Asian doing here?_

Girl: _I don't know, how are we going to talk to her?_

Me:... _You do know I speak Estonian right?_

Man: _What do you need little girl? Lost?_

Me: _Nope, just need you guys to sing in this bottle._

A woman grabs a steel pipe.

Man: _*_Twitch* _Although your Estonian is flawless, I take it you are American?_

Me: *shrugs* _Yeah, so?_

Man: _We do not take insults very lightly._

Me: _It's not an insult! I seriously need you to sing in this bottle to these lyrics! I came all the way from Lithuania to get here! Just sing it! *_Thrusts a piece of paper into his hand.*

Man: we will sing it...

Me: Yay.. and go!

A few minutes later, they're done and I bottle it up.

Me: _Thanks! _

Man: don't think you're off the hook... *everyone gets a metal pipe*

Me: What, you speak English? Oh S*** *runs*

after losing them, I shunpo across the ocean. Time to meet up with Gin!

Gin: ahhh, haha.

Me: what was all of that strange stuff for anyway?

Gin: Come, I'll show you!

We both disappear into my room. Explosions and neighing ensue.

Finally, we finished.

Me: Three explosions, one dog, three spoons of maple syrup, the finest vodka, some herbs from China, and the bottle of singing Estonians all in that little vial... wow.

Gin: yup *holds up a vial* of course we'll be watching from a safe distance.

Me: hmm, so what was the boomerang, horses, snow from Antartica, and this rose from France for?

Gin: okay, watch. *tapes vial to one of the two horses side* so this will spread the stuff all over the place. And then put this rose into this horse's mane so it isn't affected by it... And now we take this snow and cork the vial with it instead... and now, It goes to Seiretei!

Me: what?

Gin slaps the horse; it neighs and gallops into the portal to Seiretei.

Me: why snow?

Gin: so then it's easier to knock lose with this boomerang.

Me:... why does it have to be from Australia?

Gin: The make the best ones! And the ones from here don't really work... okay, ready the monitors!

I turn on ten T.V's and see every inch of Seiretei.

Me: so what are we going to do now?

Gin: wait for it.. *gets ready to throw the boomerang* wait for it... Now!

Gin hurls the Boomerang at the vial at the horses side, setting the deadly music free. Shortly after it returns to his hand, he quickly closes the portal and fist pumps.

Gin: time to enjoy the show!

Me:... want some Yakisoba?

Gin: sure.

Both of us: *slurp*

Seiretei

Shunsui:... Hey Nanao-chan!~ Why don't you sit down and have a drink with me! We're off duty.

Nanao: Please captain, I don't like drinking... what? *starts to shuffle*

Shunsui: are you dancing?

Nanao: I-I don't know! Whats happening? *starts to do the shuffle out the door.*

Shunsui: *squints* Is that a horse? *starts to dance* no! I must inform Yamamoto! *tries to reach the alarm* no! NO! *follows Nanao.*

Toushiro:... was that a scream I heard?

Rangiku: Captain!~ why don't you come and play with me?

Toushiro: Matsumoto! You know very well that I will not... Do I hear music? *starts to dance*

Rangiku: Oh! You look so cute!

Toushiro: *blushes* I don't! Why am I shuffling?

Rangiku starts to dance to.

Rangiku: I-I can't stop!

Toushiro: struggles to reach Hyourinmaru. Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!

Nothing happens

Toushiro: My reiatsu, it's sealed!

Rangiku: where are we goin?

Toushiro: I don't know!

After about three hours, everyone was shuffling in a giant circle.

Hisagi: This is quite awkward.

Byakuya: Agreed..

Rukia: who would do such a thing?

Nicci: Who do you think? Gin and Cooly are best buds, but we decided to relocate Gin because we thought they would create too much havoc. I think they didn't take to our words all too kindly.

Siari, Harribel, Seconda, Ace, Harribel, Rain, Stebbin, and Timmy: So we just happened to be here when this happened?

Yamamoto: yes...

Harribel: Hey, check it out. Ace is busting out the moves over there.

Ace:... what, I can't enjoy myself?

Timmy: whatever, *walks away* I have to use the restroom.

Kenpachi: how the hell is she walking away.

They all stop dancing and grin.

Rain: *taps ear* Earplugs. We were lip reading.

Ace: the jig is up, Cooly told us to come here and make sure everyone was shuffling.

Siari: ahhh, she hasn't changed.

Kenpachi:... where's Yachiru?

Stebbin: Seconda! Timmy! Bring out the cage! *waves hand*

Seconda and Timmy come out with a cloth covered cage. Revealing that Yachiru was inside.

Kira:... Why is Yachiru-san in a cage?

Seconda: Well, it's the little treat we have for you. From us and Cooly.

Timmy: *dumps a lot of chocolate inside* Well, all I can say is good luck my friend. *opens the cage door.*

Nicci: *throws marker into the cage* You guys have about four hours!

Everyone who can vacates the area.

Hinamori:Y-Yachiru-kun?

Yachiru:hehe... Hehe. TeHe *grabs marker* let's make your faces look all pretty!

Yamamoto: Yachiru, stop!

Yachiru: MWAHAHAHAHA

Yachiru's carnage began. Although I'll leave it up to your imagination what she did with it. All I can say is, is that marker has a seemingly infinite amount of ink...

four hours later

Me: Bwahahah!

Gin: Hehe!

Me: that'll teach 'em

Gin: oh yeah.

Me: *sigh* I guess this is the last prank we'll get to pull

Gin: yeah... I'm gonna miss you.

Me: me to.

Kira comes in with a U.F.O doodled onto his cheek.

Gin: yes? I'm almost done packing.

Kira: necessary.

Me: what?

Kira: From Canada. *hands letter*

Gin: To Ichimaru Gin. Is this.. a restraining order?

Kira: Yes, it just came in.

Me what does it say?

Gin: Well, it says that I am never to set foot again on Canadian soil. That I have showed great

disrespect to their elder, and was a very offensive person. They have labeled me as a potential threat to their national peace...

Me: whoa.

Kira: So as such, Gin will be staying here. Another Shinigami will take his place. Also, Captain. Why? Why would you let Yachiru do all of that to us? Half of Seiretei is covered in ink...

Gin: *shrugs* your fault my friend.

Me: Wow, this is awesome! The probably will never ever suggest something like that again!

Gin: I should thank Timmy and the others later.

Me: Yup, forever in my computer.

* * *

Doooooone! what do you guys think? Oh, and great news. I have decided to make this story the way it was meant to be from here on out. Short and Random. It's your guy's call. If you do want that, I am thinking of making each scene shorter, but have two or three of them per chapter. What do you guys think? Thoughts? Reviews are always welcome!

The one and only,

-Cooly-chan!~ :)

P.S if any of you guys have an idea for a story, let me know in a review or PM me.

-Cooly :)


End file.
